Under Your Spell
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: While on a mission Logan's deviation from the objective takes him down a surprising path when he finds himself suddenly overtaken with thoughts of Scott Summers.
1. Chapter 1

The overwhelming heat was causing the already restrictive leather to press into Logan's skin serving as a second, uncomfortable skin as he moved through the murky water in the caverns that Cyclops had decided that they must tread through in order to make their way down to the plantation compound's central sewer system in order to launch a surprise attack on the latest anti-mutant terrorist group that had taken a group of young mutant teens hostage. So far the plan was in motion, yet it was anything, but a fun endeavor as Logan took in the foul stench of the excrement in the sewers in their already cramped quarters.

"Remind me again why this was necessary," Logan snarled pushing through an even more claustrophobic tunnel as his eyes honed in on Cyclops up ahead moving through the cavern with the grace and precision of a cat twisting his lithe, sleek frame in such a fashion that almost made Logan almost appreciate the leather—or more specifically the way that the leather cupped the taut, muscular bottom that the uptight leader unknowingly flaunted more often than not in Logan's face on their missions Charles had given them. Now as Logan snarled feeling his foot splash into an even more foul smelling substance beneath him that he dared not to think about, he watched Scott pause only long enough to glance over at Logan with that same, smug, shit-eating grin that Logan loathed so very much.

"Because this is how we're going to save those children," Scott stated matter of fact not bothering to wait for any more of Logan's complaining as he turned around to face forward once again, "Keep moving Logan!"

"There could've been an easier way," Logan mouthed to himself thinking about how he'd initially suggested a more blatant plan of attack tearing the compound down from the inside out, but much to his dismay he'd been shot down almost immediately by the X-Men's fearless leader when his less aggressive approach had been met by Chuck's approval. Now, however, Logan still doubted that this was the best approach even if he found himself focusing on Scott's tight, perky ass all over again imagining what it would be like to take a nice bite out of it or perhaps make himself at home between those long, lean thighs before throwing them up over Logan's shoulders as Logan found new ways to loosen good old Slim up for a night or two. Yes, that almost made the mission a bit easier indeed as Logan thought about how long it had been since he'd even come close to having a good old fashioned wild night out on his own with a willing companion. Then again as Logan watched Scott preparing to climb up one of the vents near the end of the cavern, Logan couldn't help, but admit to himself that none of his other recent companions had been enough to really hold his interest as much as Cyke's leather clad bottom suddenly had.

"It's been too long," Logan mouthed to himself realizing that once they were done with this mission, he was going to set out to get himself laid. Desperate or not he took note of the fact that being hot, horny and grudgingly following Cyke's orders was the last place he'd wanted to be. Frowning he tugged at the collar of his uniform finding himself at the bottom of the all too tight vent staring up at Cyclops in his climb. Frowning Logan tugged at his collar again, "Remind me again which one of you decided that leather was a good idea for the uniforms."

"Not now Logan," Scott silenced him with a hiss. A few seconds later Logan looked up the vent to discover Scott staring down at him with an outstretched hand, "Are you coming up here or what?"

"Not a chance," Logan shook his head and snarled.

"Now isn't the time for arguing Wolverine," Scott spoke up sternly. His lips were pinched together in a tight scowl, arguably revealing the first hints that he'd begun losing his cool again in Logan's defiance, "Get up here! Now! That's a direct order!"

"Have you taken a look at me Slim?" Logan puffed his thick arms and chest out, "There's no way I'm going to be able to fit up that tin can. You could barely make your way through it."

"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic," Scott hissed gripping the side of the vent as if he'd expected Logan to simply sit back and blindly follow him through the death trap of metal and heat pouring out from above.

"Nah just smart enough to know I ain't going to fit," Logan explained reaching for the bottom of the vent, "but I'll see you on the other side, okay Slim?"

"Logan," Scott snapped at him from the top of the vent, but Logan wasn't having any of it. Enough was enough and whether Scott liked it or not, Logan was about to find his own way inside. Stepping back he waved at Scott once again before grinning up at him with a defiant smirk.

"You won't wait too long for me," Logan waved opting instead to return down the path they'd taken into the cavern in the hopes that it wasn't too late for him to work his way inside of the compound in a more direct approach.

xxxxx

"What the hell is this place?" Logan mouthed to himself as he managed to work his way around the compound taking out two guards in the process. He could vaguely recall half listening to Scott's explanation of the group they were taking on—revealing they'd carried with them a more occult approach when Captain America and the Avengers had stepped in to offer their assistance on the particular mission at hand. At first Cyke had been hesitant to accept their assistance, but with a little prodding from Chuck it seemed that the X-Men and Avengers were working together side by side attempting to save the abducted children.

"They wouldn't make Banner go through those sewers," Logan muttered under his breath thinking about Cyclops and his not so brilliant plan for a sneak attack. It seemed that Cyke was well on his way inside as Logan stood at the back servant's entrance to the old plantation turned military compound over the last few years. It was much nicer than Logan had anticipated after his unwelcome introduction to the sewers below, yet there was something about the place that felt wrong—sinister even as Logan looked around at the peach colored walls and marble countertop of the servant's kitchen area he'd entered.

"Wolverine, where are you?" Logan could hear Cyclops questioning in the back of his mind as it was clear that Chuck was working to make a connection between them in spite of Logan's absence.

"Near the pantry," Logan sniffed the air around him when suddenly he found himself met by an overwhelmingly tantalizing scent. It caused him to stop dead in his tracks suddenly taken from his objective when he turned towards the source of the scent.

"Hank's made his way in from the front," Scott's voice barely registered as Logan staggered closer to the pantry, "Storm is outside waiting for my signal and…"

"Uh huh," Logan replied lazily moving towards the intoxicating scent that had suddenly taken control of his actions.

"Captain America and the others are waiting for my command," Scott continued to inform him, "so I'm going to need you to work your way into the atrium area and…"

"Got it," Logan replied pulling at the collar of his uniform again when his eyes focused on the door before him suddenly convinced that whatever that delicious aroma was coming from within held the key to all the secrets in the world before him. Clearing his throat he rolled his shoulders back, puffing his chest out and unsheathing his claws as he looked to the lock on the door before him. Suddenly it seemed like the most offensive thing in the room as he slashed his claws through the thick metal watching it peel away like paper when he reached for the doorknob.

"Whatever you are I'm not going to walk away without taking a look," Logan murmured more to himself than anything when he opened the door to discover a glistening bottle of what he strongly suspected was the most enticing bottle of home brewed beer before him. The scent in itself was enough to drive Logan to distraction, to cause him to peel away his leather glove and reach for the liquid temptation knowing only too well that he'd met his match with the beautiful golden brew before him. Sitting alone on the shelf in its oversized glass bottle it called to him—speaking a siren song that only Logan could understand and appreciate.

"Where've you been all my life beautiful?" Logan questioned gripping at the long, frosted neck of the bottle as jolts of electricity and excitement carried over him. Temptation coiled over his every synapse making his mouth water and his pupils dilate with want. Oh yes, this baby was his. Mission be damned now that he had exactly what he was looking for. Heaven was his wrapped up in a beautiful, brazen bottle meant for him alone.

"That's right baby," Logan peeled the top off of the bottle feeling the first hints of froth just waiting to dance over his tongue as he raised the bottle closer to his lips to take the first sip, "it's just you and me from here on out."

xxxxx

"Where the hell is Logan?" Scott questioned making his way into the foyer of the compound long after he, the X-Men and the Avengers had cleared the place out and brought the abducted children to safety. As it stood Storm was helping them onto the Blackbird making sure that they would soon would be a far distance away from the horror they endured as Captain America and the others were rounding up the last of their abductors before they could flee the premises after the X-Men had intervened.

"Last I heard he was following you. You told him what the plan was and…," Hank noted moving in to stand before Scott.

"When does he ever listen to a damn thing I have to say?" Scott remarked surveying the area once again, "Although this isn't like Logan to just up and disappear."

"No it isn't," Hank agreed with him, "which begs the question of just what happened to our reluctant companion."

"We've got the last of them all rounded up and ready to be taken out of here," Steve Rogers explained entering into the foyer to look over at Scott and Hank, "Once again we thank you for your assistance and…"

"Wolverine's missing," Hank blurted out as Scott shot him a warning glare. Rolling his shoulders back Hank continued to speak up with concern in his voice, "He last made contact with Cyclops right before we closed in on the kidnappers, but now…"

"We'll find him," Scott offered up as Steve looked to him with concern.

"We'll help," Steve answered readily as Scott shook his head in refusal.

"We X-Men can take care of it," Scott explained in a stoic voice.

"And we Avengers never leave a man behind," Steve added readily before speaking into his communication device, "Natasha, see if you and Clint can work your way around the perimeter once again. Logan's missing and given the nature of this situation at hand with this mission…"

"Say no more. We're on it," Natasha answered as Steve focused on Scott once again.

"What exactly is the situation?" Scott demanded catching the expression on Steve's face, "You asked us to take part in this mission, but the last time I checked mutant rights and safe keeping weren't on the Avengers or even S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top list of priorities."

"Let's just say that this mission is a bit personal in nature," Steve answered evasively.

"Meaning?" Hank inquired.

"One of our own was taken hostage as well," Steve replied with a stiff expression. His eyes shifted away from Scott before speaking up again, "That's all I'm at liberty to say right now."

"In other words it's the same government bullshit we get each and every time around here," Scott mouthed with an exaggerated groan as Hank turned to look at his old friend with surprised eyes, "Maybe Wolverine is right about all of you."

"Scott," Hank gasped, "that's no way to talk to our friend here who…"

"Who isn't giving us answers," Scott felt his impatience growing as he thought of the time they were wasting in trying to find out where Logan was, "Charles might trust this situation, but I don't especially now that Logan's nowhere to be found."

"I have two of my best on it," Steve piped in readily with a wide grin.

"Your best aren't as good as my best," Scott added thinking about the last exchange he and Logan had with one another, "I'm going to see if Charles can help on this one."

"From what I've heard this sounds like a typical situation with Wolverine," Steve noted as Scott stepped away from the other men, "It's no secret that everyone knows about Logan's disposition as it seems he likes to go off on his own agenda behaving as a rogue and…"

"He's got a bit of a problem with authority, but that doesn't mean that he would just up and abandoned the team. He never walks away from a mission," Hank continued to brief Steve in on the situation when Scott heard a crashing sound from the back of the room.

"What was that?" Steve questioned looking towards the source of the sound.

"I don't know, but I'm on it," Scott rushed forward preparing to follow the source of the sound when it was clear that their mission to safely retrieve all lost mutants was far from over.

xxxxx

A warm, soothing sensation washed over Logan's body as he twisted on the cool panels of the wooden flooring practically purring as relaxation coiled through his body. He felt good—damn good as his fingers stretched out across the floor in what he was convinced was the most perfectly divine movement his body had ever made. Stretching out further he could feel every inch of him crack, muscles popping with fluid ease as a yawn carried over his lips. Keeping his eyes closed he could feel the warmth of the sun's rays upon him, guiding him from his slumber to a place where pure liquid heat and leather enveloped him in his own cocoon away from the rest of the world.

"Would you like another?" Scott's voice beckoned Logan from his slumber as his lazy eyes opened to reveal that the wooden flooring was replaced by the sheer material of the double reinforced red and white striped hammock he'd been stretched out upon. His leg was draped over the side as he held the long neck of the nearly empty beer bottle between his thick fingers. An umbrella was tucked in between the trees beside the hammock offering up a hint of shade as Scott stepped forward wearing only a blue and yellow pair of swim shorts and a smile on his face. Behind his visor there was something brewing, but Logan didn't care. All he could think about was Cyke standing at his side holding out another one of the most heavenly creations known to man with its glistening, golden invitation coaxing Logan to drink again and again. Sitting up straighter Logan's outstretched fingers curled out in Scott's direction, coaxing him with a curl of his index finger to move in closer, to let Logan take a look at the bottle and his body beneath those wonderfully tight swim shorts.

"How about a dip?" Scott's voice slurred as Logan's fingers released his nearly empty bottle opting instead to let it fall to the ground when he reached for another squeezing it tighter than before.

"It would be my pleasure Slim," Logan answered lazily gripping at the neck of the new bottle in his hand, "but only if we agree that it'll be a skinny dip."

"I don't know about that Logan," Scott's face grew a crimson color that matched the ruby quartz on his visor as Logan brought the bottle up to his lips once again.

"Let's see what we can do," Logan slurred swinging his legs over the side of the hammock and motioning for Scott to move in closer, "Now why don't you come over here and kiss me Slim? That's a direct order."

"Since you put it that way," Scott smirked making a small movement towards Logan, "who am I to argue?"

"You aren't in a position to because I call the shots now," Logan explained arching up off of the hammock and seeking out the warmth of Scott's lips when another sound carried over him.

"What's happening to him?" Hank's voice questioned worriedly as Logan suddenly felt the room spinning around him.

"This isn't good," Steve's words hit Logan like a pulsating throb in the back of his head as the beach faded completely to reveal the plantation again around him. Groaning Logan's eyes attempted to focus when he felt the warmth of a leather clad hand on the side of his face.

"Logan, can you hear me?" Scott questioned pushing his fingers into Logan's cheekbone in a motion mean to steady him, "Logan, hey are you listening?"

"Slim," Logan spoke up groggily, "what's going on?"

"I don't know yet," Scott admitted revealing the first hint of worry in his voice. He released the side of Logan's face long enough to reposition himself over the older mutant when Logan gripped at Scott's wrist with a pleading sigh.

"No, don't go just yet," Logan practically begged of him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he guided Scott's hand back to the side of his face, "I was just enjoying yer touch. Felt good."

"Logan?" Scott blinked back behind his visor, unable to mask the confusion that carried over him when Logan coaxed Scott's fingers over the hair that covered his jawline. The movement caused Scott to tense up, to exchange glances with Hank as Logan let out a long sigh.

"Missed ya already," Logan mused in a lazy slur, "Damn you smell good Slim."

"Now I know someone knocked you out too hard considering that we just went through the sewers," Scott noted focusing on Logan once again as Steve moved over to the pantry area to inspect another part of the kitchen, "Hank keep an eye on him. I need to update Charles."

"Will do," Hank promised as Scott reluctantly pulled himself away from Logan.

"Slim?" Logan's voice spilled out with a newfound urgency. His eyes widened as worry coiled through his body as he sat upright, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Scott answered in his business as usual voice when Logan reached out to collect Scott's wrist once again.

"Don't be long," Logan's voice grew quieter almost childlike as he squeezed at Scott's wrist once more, "Okay?"

"Sure Logan," Scott replied exchanging glances with Hank and Steve before exiting the room.

"It doesn't appear as though you've been outwardly attacked. I see no marks or blood upon you, which is a strong indication that your healing factor was in play," Hank noted with a frown as he moved to help Logan sit up straighter on the floor, "Do you remember any of what you were doing before you wound up here?"

"No," Logan replied blinking a couple of times before he brought his hand up to the back of his neck. There was a momentary stiffness before he let out a small sigh. Twisting his neck he groaned before tipping his head up to look at his old friend, "I just came in through the back and…"

"This is not good," Steve's voice bellowed from within the pantry. A few seconds later he exited it with two empty bottles in hand, "Logan, did you drink all of these?"

"What?" Logan moaned feeling an uncharacteristic ache in his temple, "No…I just…"

"Just what?" Hank questioned reaching for another empty glass bottle on the floor beside Logan. He picked it up and eyed it closely.

"It smelled so good," Logan admitted rubbing at the back of his neck with his thick fingers, "Just had to have a taste."

"That's what I was afraid of," Steve spoke into his communication device once again, "We've got a situation here."

"What kind of situation?" Hank asked worriedly.

"The group we were infiltrating today has been working in biological warfare. The government has been trying to pinpoint their location for months given that some of their potions and formulas have been known to have devastating consequences," Steve divulged with a crease in his brow, "Part of our mission here today was to seek out the source of these weapons and…"

"Weapons?" Logan shook his head and groaned, "What are you talking about? I just had a beer."

"More like ten of them," Steve quipped under his breath.

"Logan, you have to tell me where you found them," Hank snapped his fingers in front of Logan, "You have to let me know just what you took in when…"

"I don't remember," Logan answered as Scott reentered the room.

"We have to move him back to the school. Charles wants to take a look at him and…," Scott began approaching the trio in the kitchen. With a quick glance around the room Scott stopped speaking long enough to frown, "What? What is it?"

"We have to get him under quarantine. We can take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and…" Steve stated firmly as he raised one of the empty bottles up for a closer inspection.

"What's that?" Scott asked wearily.

"Logan decided to go on a drinking binge," Hank replied as Logan attempted to pull himself up off of the floor.

"With potentially hazardous biological weapons," Steve finished impatiently, "which is why we're taking him back with us to…"

"Yer not taking me anywhere bub," Logan slurred staggering to pull himself up off of the ground, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Steve argued with him, "and as soon as we get you back into one of our labs…"

"He's not going anywhere with you," Scott announced in a firm, authoritative tone, "Whatever it is that he's ingested we can take care of it back in our labs and…"

"Don't be silly we're the ones with all the research on what's been happening and…" Steve interrupted him.

"Just what has been happening that's suddenly made us a priority on the Avenger's agenda?" Scott arched a curious brow from behind his visor as Logan managed to pull himself up from the ground. He stumbled over towards the pantry door moving as if he'd had one too many drinks at the bar.

"I'm fine really," Logan waved his hand behind him as he pressed his head into the door, "Seriously don't worry about me. I just need a good night's sleep and…"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, but to make you understand that you're coming with us," Steve stepped in closer to Logan with a scowl, "Once we get you into our labs, then we can diagnose the problem and…"

"No!" Logan's voice rose in a panic, "No labs. No experimentation."

"We're just going to try to help you get this sorted out," Steve reached out to touch Logan's arm only to prompt Logan to roar and shove his hand away.

"No!" Logan snarled as he twisted around to push himself into a defensive stance. His arms were down at his side, fingers clenched into fists as a snarl carried over his features.

"Relax Logan," Scott stepped forward placing his hand on Logan's shoulder in a bold attempt at calming him, "you aren't leaving with him. You're coming home with me."

"Really? You promise?" Logan tipped his head to the side and smiled. His goofy grin felt out of place as he twisted on his heel to look up at Scott, "You want to take me back home with you?"

"Of course," Scott answered in a neutral tone, "Hank and Captain America can exchange notes while we get you settled in back on the jet out of here and…"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Steve added sharply.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Scott wrinkled his nose at Steve, "and if S.H.I.E.L.D. has a problem with that, they can take it up with me later."

"Yeah, what he said," Logan twisted his head around so that he could glare at Captain America. Within a matter of moments he stuck his tongue out at Steve before buzzing his lips together in an uncharacteristic sound, "so there. Cyclops has spoken."

"That's right I have," Scott stepped forward offering up his arm to steady Logan before nodding towards Hank.

"My hero," Logan murmured spinning on his heel so that he was facing Scott fully. Without hesitation he draped his arms around Scott's shoulders, drawing him into a clumsy, eager embrace as his grin expanded, "Whatever did I do to deserve you riding to my rescue?"

"Um Logan," Scott began with an uneasy tone as Logan pressed his head on Scott's shoulder and offered up a tight squeeze. His hold intensified around Scott's body practically crushing him as Scott stood up straighter with his arms down at his sides and a pleading expression on his face, "Um Hank a little help here."

"Easy there," Hank moved forward in an attempt to pull Logan away from Scott only to find himself on the receiving end of a snarl.

"Don't even think about it furball. He's mine," Logan warned sharply. He raised his hand up extracting his middle claw before twisting his wrist so that it was pointed at Hank, "I'm only leaving with him."

"Fine Logan," Hank raised his hands in the air and took a step back, "whatever you want."

"I want…to go home now...with you," Logan's voice shifted again when he lowered his arm and turned to Scott, "If that's alright with you."

"Sure Logan," Scott nodded wearily, "that's fine."

"But…" Steve opened his mouth to protest.

"I said its fine," Scott cut back sharply as he wrapped his arm around Logan once again and began guiding him towards the door, "Our ride is waiting for us Logan. Come on now."

Xxxxx

"What have you got for me Hank?" Scott questioned making his way into the lab where Logan lay beyond the glass window sleeping on one of the hospital beds tucked in the medical bay deep beneath the school.

"I've been going over the information that the Avengers have sent over on their findings, but it's all pretty inconclusive at this point," Hank explained pointing to the computer screen before him, "Everything I've seen thus far isn't good Scott. It's bad—really bad."

"How bad?" Scott asked worriedly as he looked behind his visor to discover Logan shifting on the bed before them.

"One of their concoctions managed to wipe out an entire village with just a drop," Hank informed Scott with a sudden seriousness, "and given the nature of Logan's healing factor if I'd have to speculate why he hasn't had much of a reaction to all that he'd ingested is because his mutation has come into play."

"What are we dealing with?" Scott folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned, "What was he drinking?"

"The tests I've run on the empty bottles show nothing more than beer," Hank rolled his shoulders back and sighed, "Every analysis I've made is clear that it was an exotic form of the brewing process, yet ultimately the trace amounts I've analyzed are in fact beer."

"And Logan?" Scott stepped forward when Logan began to shift around on the blanket a bit more urgently than before.

"If I can work up a blood panel on him I can tell you more about what's going on with him, but by all measures it would appear that for once in his life Logan finally wound up getting," Hank paused letting the word roll on the tip of his tongue, "drunk."

"He's drunk?" Scott glanced over his shoulder at Hank once again.

"I can't be sure about the levels of blood alcohol in his system given that he's refused to let me take a sample, but from what I can see…" Hank paused contemplating his words, "he shows all the classic signs of intoxication."

"I don't buy it," Scott's lips pinched together tightly, "I've been with Logan when he drank everyone else out of a bar without any hint of intoxication carrying over him. There's no way that he's drunk. It's not possible Hank."

"Until I can work up a blood panel on him I'll have no idea of what's really happening. All I can tell you is based on my trace analysis and…" Hank watched as Logan sat upright on the bed. He let out a roar, releasing his claws as he slashed at the table beside the bed. With a leap he hunched down on the ground snarling and glaring around the medical bay as if he'd awakened in a foreign place.

"That's not drunk," Scott noted watching Logan turn around to slash at the hospital bed he'd previously occupied. He roared so loudly that the walls shook in the room Scott and Hank were in, "We need that blood panel."

"Scott when he's like that he won't let me near him and…" Hank's words were lost as Scott moved forward making his way into the hospital room just in time to discover Logan tearing it to pieces. His claws were slashing through the sheets and the mattress when Scott approached him with a hand slowly making its way towards his visor.

"Logan stop," Scott spoke up in a firm, authoritative tone watching as Logan reached for another one of the trays preparing to launch it over towards Scott, "Logan that's a direct order. Put the tray down."

"Scott?" Logan tensed up, his shoulders bunching as he immediately released the tray. It fell to the ground making a loud popping sound as Logan spun around on his heel to face Scott fully. For a moment his face had been twisted with anger, caught up in confusion and rage, but almost as soon as he noticed Scott watching him he straightened up his posture and sheathed his claws when one hand moved up to his wiry, dark hair, "Hey Slim."

"What's going on here?" Scott motioned to the room around him in disarray.

"I had a bad dream," Logan grew unusually quiet as he lowered his head down. He slid his foot across the floor, pushing at one of the medical tools that he'd discarded in his rage, "Sorry about the mess."

"I'm not concerned with the mess," Scott softened his tone when he took note of Logan's unusual response to him, "I'm worried about you."

"You are?" Logan rose his chin as a grin carried over his lips. Almost as soon as it started he cleared his throat and reached out to the tray he hadn't touched in his rage. Leaning against it, he shifted on his heels in an attempt to be casual about the situation, "I mean…um, you are, huh?"

"Very much so," Scott nodded moving forward, "We still have a lot to talk about in regards to the mission earlier today. Do you remember what happened?"

Logan nodded silently.

"Want to tell me about it?" Scott took a tentative step forward to join him.

"Not really," Logan shifted on his feet again. He kept his head tucked down, his eyes avoiding Scott as Scott bridged the distance between them.

"I realize that, but at the same time we need to talk about it," Scott spoke up smooth and evenly, "If you aren't sure on all of the details, then we're going to need Hank to help us figure it out."

"Don't want him here," Logan huffed impatiently, "No tests."

"I know you don't want any tests," Scott stretched his arm out tentatively contemplating the best approach to work on opening Logan up when Logan finally lifted his head up again. He seemed lost, almost vulnerable in the moment when he spoke up again in a small voice.

"You angry with me?" Logan asked nervously shifting on his feet again.

"Angry with you?" Scott repeated with a shake of his head, "No, why would I be angry with you?"

"I shouldn't have been drinking—not on a mission," Logan's face seemed to grow a shade darker as red carried over his cheeks, "Should've just listened to you."

"Yes you should have, but since when have you ever done that?" Scott couldn't help, but reveal a hint of teasing in his tone when Logan's fingers pushed up to his own dark hair once again.

"I always listen to ya Slim," Logan answered sheepishly, "Just don't always like behaving."

"That's the understatement of the year," Scott agreed placing his hand on Logan's bare shoulder, "but right now I'm going to need you to do something for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Anything for you," Logan agreed readily, "Just name it."

"I'm going to have Hank come in here and take some blood from you," Scott informed him as his fingers squeezed over Logan's shoulder, "He's going to be very careful doing it, but you need to work with him. Do you think you can work with him?"

"Will you be here when he's doing it?" Logan's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Of course," Scott nodded bringing his left hand up and motioning for Hank to join them in the room, "I'll stay right here."

"Promise?" Logan asked again.

"I promise," Scott agreed as Hank entered the room preparing to run the tests that were needed to discover what was happening with their usual gruff, grumpy companion.

"Is it going to hurt?" Logan questioned glancing over at Hank once again.

"No more than a pinch," Hank smiled over at Logan when Logan stepped in beside the torn up hospital bed. He took a seat upon it before eyeing Scott expectantly.

"Will you hold my hand?" Logan inquired stretching his thick fingers out towards Scott in a moment of urgency, "Please?"

"I…um.." Scott looked to Hank and then back to Logan again, "sure. If that's what you'd like."

"Would I ever," Logan's cheeks rose upward in the beginnings of a wild smirk. Eagerly he collected Scott's palm in his hand before coaxing Scott to take a seat beside him, "Join me."

"Alright," Scott agreed sliding onto the bed beside Logan. He watched as Logan focused on the needle in Hank's hand. The sight in itself caused Logan to tense up, weary and worried as his thick fingers clenched tighter around Scott's long, slender fingers, "Logan…hey."

"Huh?" Logan replied watching Scott again.

"Look at me," Scott instructed soothingly, "forget about the needle and talk to me. Tell me about what happened today."

"I was working on the mission," Logan sighed as his grip on Scott's hand intensified, "I walked in through the back and there was this smell…"

"What kind of smell?" Scott prompted him further as Hank reached for Logan's arm. The movement caused Logan to yelp twisting on the bed to glare over at Hank again.

"Look at me Logan," Scott coaxed him on, but Logan remained frozen with eyes widening in horror. He gulped down hard as Hank brought the needle in closer—making no move to look away when Scott took the initiative to touch the side of Logan's face, "Look at me."

"Slim," Logan breathed leaning into Scott's touch as Logan's eyes focused on Scott's visor before him, "hey."

"Hey yourself," Scott smiled back at him, "I promise you that Hank's not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know that," Logan whispered gritting his teeth together when Hank pushed the needle into his arm to extract some of Logan's blood. Logan tensed up snarling as Scott brazenly reached out to touch the side of Logan's face, stroking the hair-covered jawline in an uncharacteristic move before Hank stepped back.

"Finished," Hank announced bandaging Logan's arm before labeling his samples, "I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Hank," Scott nodded as Hank stepped out of the room leaving Scott and Logan alone with one another. Taking in a breath Scott focused on Logan again attempting to make the situation a little more comfortable between them when it became evidently clear that Logan's hand had settled in over Scott's thigh in the few seconds that had passed. Looking down Scott attempted to be casual about the situation, but when Logan's fingers squeezed at his thigh, he cleared his throat, "you should rest."

"Not tired," Logan replied behind heavy eyelids.

"Yes you are," Scott noted giving him another long look. Something was certainly different as he watched the way that Logan's eyes were glazed over with something that Scott couldn't quite read. It was as if he was finally getting another look at the man who had worked overtime to make him miserable now that Logan's palm was brushing over Scott's leather clad thigh silently coaxing him to relax beside him, "You should rest."

"Don't want to," Logan's lips widened apart as a yawn carried over him, "Still have to talk with ya."

"We can do it later," Scott offered up simply, "I'm sure that Hank will have answers for us soon enough."

"Yeah, I suppose," Logan looked down to where his hand was over Scott's thigh. The movement seemed to surprise him as he seemed to be contemplating withdrawing from the touch. Scott could see the contemplations taking place in Logan's head until finally Logan released him, "Sorry."

"No worries," Scott cleared his throat, "you should sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Logan questioned tipping his head down to look at the bed he'd torn apart, "Guess I made a bit of a mess."

"It's okay," Scott decided, "In fact, why don't you rest now and we can get you out of here when Hank comes back with the test results? Maybe we can have you go up to your room in a little while?"

"You sure?" Logan yawned again as Scott reached for the blanket.

"We'll see what we can do," Scott replied helping Logan stretch out over the mattress before him. He helped Logan reposition himself before reaching out to the blanket again.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" Logan asked again.

"Sure Logan," Scott's voice whispered as Logan's eyelids came to a close, "Just rest."


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of alcohol and cleaner caused Logan's eyes to snap open as he looked around the room only to discover he was back at the school in the medical bay with machines beeping beside him. Turning his head towards the source of the sound he let out a long groan wondering why in the world he still felt a throbbing ache in his temple. Still, it beat the hell out of his nightmares as he sat upright only to discover he was alone in the room.

"What a dream," Logan groaned bringing one hand up between his shoulder blades as the doors to the medical bay opened to reveal Hank entering the room.

"Good morning Logan," Hank smiled at him behind dark, thick rimmed glasses, "How was your sleep?"

"It would've been a lot better if I'd been in my own room," Logan kicked his legs out over the side of the bed, "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day," Hank noted looking down to the clipboard in his hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy," Logan twisted his neck so that his insides snapped, popping in realignment as his arms stretched out beside him, "but better now. Rested I suppose."

"You should be," Hank noted, "You gave us a bit of a scare there for a little while."

"Why is that?" Logan questioned as Hank handed Logan's charts over to him once again, "What have you got for me?"

"You, my friend," Hank slid the chart into Logan's hand, "are the victim of a very nasty hangover brought on by some homemade beer."

"A hangover?" Logan smirked with a hint of laughter in his voice, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Turns out that your drinking binge made you the recipient of a very nasty hangover," Hank added again before taking a step back, "Your blood alcohol levels were through the roof and it took a little over twenty four hours for them to stabilize again."

"I don't believe it," Logan's eyes fell upon the page before him once again, "That's not possible."

"In your case I'd usually agree with you, but whatever was put into that beer," Hank couldn't help, but frown, "It managed to penetrate your immune system somehow and make the unthinkable possible."

"How?" Logan frowned.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out, but lucky for you I've been working on it since yesterday. So far I've been working to analyze the trace amounts of beer in the bottles, but as it stands right now it appears that the intoxication has passed," Hank added brightly, "and you're free to return to your room. I'd imagine you'd like to shower and…"

"I stink, don't I?" Logan replied remembering his earlier mission, "We were in the sewers and…"

"You and Scott weren't exactly having a line up for visitors over the last twenty four hours," Hank couldn't help, but tease Logan, "The both of you were in your own quarantine based on scent alone."

"You mean Scott…" Logan stopped himself as his thoughts lingered to their leader, "he stayed with me?"

"Up until about twenty minutes ago when Charles called upon him," Hank answered readily as he reached for his clipboard once again, "Seems he was a bit concerned about you himself given that you were kind of a mess for a while there."

"How so?" Logan questioned tipping his head to the side and looking at his friend.

"You were almost…" Hank paused searching for the right word to explain, "nice to Scott."

"Yeah right. That ain't happening again," Logan shook his head and laughed before standing up fully and stretching his arms over his head, "right now I could use a good cigar and maybe another drink."

"I'd steer clear of the drinks for a while if I were you," Hank pointed out with a shake of his head, "and a shower might do you some good right about now."

"Suppose I'll get on it then," Logan decided exchanging a few more pleasantries with Hank before he worked his way upstairs to the shower area. Knowing only too well that he'd probably have a lot of explaining to do not only to the rest of the team, but to the Avengers as well given he'd singlehandedly almost blown a mission by turning to alcohol in the most awkward of moments, Logan realized he may have to do a little atonement and some ass kissing, which made his stomach churn at the prospect. Still, however, the idea of a shower sounded fantastic as Logan moved into the locker room armed and ready to wash away the stench of the sewers from the mission.

What he hadn't been prepared for was the sound of the shower running at the far end of the locker room indicating that he wasn't alone in his quest to put his blunder behind him. Moving further into the room he was hit almost immediately by a whiff of something that made the beer he'd drank the previous day pale in comparison to what he was taking in. Silently he stepped forward feeling his heart pounding in his chest, his throat dry with anticipation as his breath caught in the back of his throat. Whatever it was, it smelled incredible and wonderful and…

"Irresistible," Logan mouthed to himself wondering if he'd finally lost it completely when the steam surrounding him radiated warmth over his features. Almost immediately his eyes were drawn to the shower he was now standing outside of watching the man before him as if he was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Without thought or warning he stepped forward with eyes honing in on the soap bubbles that carried over the long, lean slender spine before him sliding down just over the top of the crease leading to the most pert perfect, naked bottom he'd ever witnessed on another living creature. Everything about the man before him was perfection causing his body to stir without hesitation, his mind to fill with want, but it wasn't until he watched the man before him reach out across the shower collecting the body wash he'd carried with him that he knew he'd been caught staring.

"Logan," Scott gasped almost immediately spinning around to take a look at him in a panic. In his haste he hadn't bothered to cover himself, hadn't thought to hide his nakedness from Logan's eager eyes. Then again before today there hadn't really been a reason to. Time and time again he and Scott had showered together—not specifically this close or even remotely near the same stall like they were now, but close enough for Logan to have spotted what good ole Slim looked like when he was stripped of his leather, out of the barriers that had him uptight and rigid instead revealing the smooth skin that Logan dared not to dream about in the waking hours. The night was another story altogether as Logan had spent quite a few nights jerking off to the thought of burying himself inside of Scott, of watching those smug expressions be replaced by soft moans of pleasure begging Logan for more when…

"Logan," Scott questioned shaking his head and causing water droplets to spray around the stall when he made a tentative step towards his uninvited guest, "are you alright?"

"No," Logan answered readily. He took in another whiff unable to ignore the way that Scott smelled before him caught up in a combination of soap, sweat and leather as Scott took a small step forward, "I'm not okay Slim."

"You should be resting," Scott moved to the edge of the shower, "Hank should've sent you to bed so that you could…"

"I stink," Logan let out an ironic laugh as he reached down to the t-shirt he'd been dressed in during his time in the medical bay. Wordlessly he pulled it up to reveal his thick, muscular chest.

"That's never bothered you before," Scott couldn't help, but tease completely comfortable in his nakedness when Logan tossed his t-shirt aside discarding it on the floor.

"Never had anyone to really impress before," Logan hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his sweatpants allowing the material to stretch before he pushed it down over his thighs effectively exposing himself to a surprised Scott. Behind Scott's shower goggles Logan could see that Logan had caught him off guard when Logan's thick, heady arousal sprung to life before him revealing to the both of them something that neither one of them had anticipated when Logan took a step forward blatantly surrounding his arousal with his palm in a slow, steady sheath in the hopes of drawing emphasis to the desire that licked over his senses.

"Ever ride one of these before Slim?" Logan questioned licking his lips as he moved in closer to Scott. His eyes gave Scott a long, eager perusal, his mind filled with want and urgency as he leapt forward pinning Scott up against the shower wall without a second's warning, "Want to give it a try?"

"Logan," Scott gasped opening his mouth to respond to Logan's brazenness, but instead his arms squeezed around Logan's shoulders welcoming him inside with a hot, wild kiss as Logan pushed Scott up against the wall slamming him into it harder than he'd intended while Scott moaned and writhed against him making all of his wild fantasies a reality in the heat of the shower with steam surrounding him as Scott's teeth sank into Logan's shoulder.

"Logan," Scott breathed whispering Logan's name when Logan ground up against him wanting a deeper connection between them. He reached for Scott's hip flipping him around to face the shower wall before his hand followed the path the soap bubbles had taken a short while earlier, reaching down to the rounded flesh of his bottom, rubbing and squeezing preparing to work his way inside when Scott's voice grew more urgent.

"Logan," Scott called his name once again, "Logan wake up. Logan!"

"I'm almost there Slim," Logan promised pressing a kiss over the back of Scott's neck as his fingers squeezed at Scott's taut bottom, "Just a little more time to get you ready and…"

"Logan!" Scott snapped causing Logan to open his eyes and discover that he'd been dreaming. Instead of being in the showers he was still down in the medical bay draped over the center of the bed with his thigh wrapped around Scott's thigh keeping him in place while his hips were pressed up against Scott's bottom. It was evident from their positioning that Logan was rubbing up against Scott attempting to dry hump him through their clothing. An awkward moment of silence surrounded them when it became clear that Scott had been lying in bed beside him. His arm was around Scott's slender frame causing Scott to stiffen when Logan realized his fingers had found their way up into Scott's shirt, pushing past the restrictive material to squeeze at his chest and pinch at his nipple. His thumb and index finger were still clasped around the hardening flesh and as Scott let out a yelp Logan realized what he'd done.

"Shit," Logan cursed releasing Scott's nipple as Scott let out a long, labored breath of relief. His body was still rigid beside Logan making no attempt to rush off of the bed as Logan slowly tore his thigh away from Scott's in an attempt to rectify the situation at hand, "sorry."

"It was my fault," Scott finally answered drawing in a nervous breath, "I must've climbed into bed last night after I'd drifted off and…"

"How long you been here?" Logan questioned twisting onto his back as Scott repositioned himself on the bed. He sat upright and kicked his legs over the edge to place a distance between him and Logan.

"Since you asked me to stay," Scott replied simply, "You were having a lot of nightmares so…"

"…you stayed?" Logan finished watching as Scott stood upright.

"It made sense," Scott answered stiffly. He took a few steps away from the bed refusing to look back at Logan when he started to pace around the room, "I'd been with you at the time of your exposure so if we needed to be under quarantine…"

"I see," Logan watched Scott rub his palms together, "Where's Hank?"

"Running a few more tests," Scott finally turned around to finally face Logan, "How's your head?"

"A little aching," Logan noted finally pushing up on his elbows to focus on Scott more intently, "I guess I'm in hangover hell, huh?"

"That's what Hank says," Scott cleared his throat, "although I'm not so convinced that's all it was. Do you remember anything else that happened yesterday?"

"I took off on our mission, drank some beer and then…" Logan rolled his shoulders back and sighed, "Here we are."

"That's right," Scott noted with a frown, "but where we were yesterday is something of great concern for me. Captain America informed me that we were in a facility where they have been creating biological weapons and while the beer you had didn't seem to do anything, but give you one hell of a hangover, I can't help, but be concerned that there's something more that we're missing here."

"There's nothing happening here," Logan answered readily.

"You sure about that?" Scott arched a curious brow as Logan slid to the side of the bed.

"Yeah of course," Logan nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you drank over ten bottles of an unknown substance and…" Scott began to explain to him.

"You worried about me Slim?" Logan grinned widely, "Afraid I might be hurting?"

"You're a vital member of this team Logan. The last thing that I want to deal with is losing you when…" Scott answered in a stiff, stoic tone.

"You don't want to lose me?" Logan placed his hand over the center of his chest, "Slim, I'm touched."

"Don't mock me," Scott frowned.

"I'm not," Logan lowered his hand and stood upright, "I'm being serious. That means a lot to me."

"Right," Scott looked away, "Hank is still working on those test results as we speak and…"

"You look tired Scott," Logan blurted out without thinking, "and a little pale."

"What?" Scott questioned turning to him again.

"Tired Slim," Logan moved in closer to him, "You look tired like maybe you haven't been sleeping lately."

"I'm fine," Scott remarked in a neutral tone.

"No," Logan shook his head, "you aren't. Things haven't been with with ya since Jeanie died. Admit it."

"We aren't having this conversation," Scott turned away from him preparing to walk away.

"Sure we are," Logan stretched his hand out reaching for Scott's wrist and drawing Scott back in closer to him, "We're having it right now. I think we should talk."

"There's nothing to say," Scott replied.

"Yes, there is and we can't keep avoiding the subject," Logan's tone shifted with concern, "Slim, I know you haven't been sleeping. You haven't been doing much, but burying yourself in missions lately and…"

"I'm fine," Scott cut back sharply.

"No you aren't," Logan's fingers squeezed tighter around Scott's wrist, "We both know that and Slim, I have to tell ya that Jeanie wouldn't want…"

"Don't tell me what she'd want," Scott wrenched his wrist away before turning around to face Logan again, "You're the last person who should be trying to tell me how I feel considering that…"

"I behaved like an ass causing you and Jeanie a lot of grief and for that," Logan paused feeling heaviness in his chest, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Scott replied distrusting the words.

"I never should've tried so hard to get in between the two of you," Logan apologized reaching out to squeeze Scott's shoulder, "I never meant to hurt you Scott. In fact as much as I liked her the truth is…"

"Don't do this now," Scott stepped back to break the connection between them, "I don't need another distraction when we're trying to figure out what's going on with you."

"I'm fine, but you…" Logan watched Scott turn his back to him, "you're too damn tense Scott. You need to learn to relax. I realize that's not something you're at home with, but maybe if you gave yourself a few minutes to stop hating yourself for things beyond your control then…"

"Don't," Scott warned when Logan stepped in closer to him. When it seemed that Scott was resistant to Logan's words, Logan opted to reach out instead and squeeze at Scott's shoulder.

"You need to learn to relax," Logan began to rub at Scott's shoulders offering up an impromptu massage without waiting for an invitation.

"Logan," Scott frowned.

"Just shut up and enjoy it will ya?" Logan suggested coaxing Scott to take a seat in one of the chairs beside the bed. Grudgingly he did as he was told allowing Logan's hands to squeeze into his shoulders and rub at the knots formed there, "See is this so bad?"

"I really don't need you…" Scott started biting down on his lower lip.

"Being nice?" Logan arched a curious brow, "Obediently doing what I'm told?"

"I told you to stop," Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face.

"You've asked me to put the team first," Logan's fingers kneaded through Scott's muscle causing a soft sigh to spill over his lips, "and that's what I'm doing."

"This is a change," Scott finally relented slumping down in the chair as Logan's fingers gently pressed over Scott's neck teasing and brushing at his warm skin all the while savoring the smell of the man before him. He watched Scott dip his head forward saying nothing as Logan's hands returned to his shoulders once again.

"You're wound up so tightly that you're going to break if you don't let yourself lose control," Logan coaxed him on, "You can't hold it inside considering that…"

"What would you suggest I do?" Scott let out an ironic laugh, "Be like you and let it all out on anyone who crosses paths with me?"

"Is it really so bad?" Logan frowned ceasing movement on Scott's shoulders.

"On you," Scott paused, "probably not, but on everyone else…"

"I'm sorry I give you so much shit Scott," Logan divulged leaning in closer to him. Taking in a heavy whiff of the man before him Logan couldn't help, but find himself wanting to pull Scott in for a kiss—to offer up a more intimate response to the moment between them. It was an irrational thought that suddenly consumed him as it dawned in on him that Scott Summers in spite of his closed off tendencies was by far the most beautiful creature alive. With his head tipped to the side and his plump lips parted in a small sigh, he was exquisite—absolutely everything that Logan had yearned for when his fingers dipped down over the top of Scott's arms pressing and squeezing into his muscled flesh, "I really shouldn't give you such a hard time."

"Okay," Scott offered up a small laugh, "Who are you and what did you do to the real Logan?"

"Can't I just feel remorse for my actions?" Logan stopped massaging his shoulders with a frown, "Can't I just feel bad about the way I've behaved since I first arrived?"

"You could, but it wouldn't be you," Scott arched his head back to look up at Logan, "I think on most occasions you live to make me miserable."

"On the contrary," Logan reached out to touch the side of Scott's face, "I just enjoy getting a rise out of you."

"Logan," Scott spoke up wearily as Logan's fingers slid into Scott's thick, dark hair. His fingertips massaged at Scott's scalp, soft and soothing as Logan leaned in closer to him.

"I've always thought the world of ya Slim," Logan explained repositioning himself so that he was standing in front of Scott in the middle of the medical bay. His right hand was secured on Scott's shoulder as his left coaxed Scott to lean forward in his seat inching in closer to Logan, "You're special to me you know?"

"Logan I…" Scott's words trailed off as he involuntarily leaned into Logan's touch—a clear sign that Scott was long overdue in need of physical contact after losing Jean. He seemed surprised by it, but made no move to refuse it when Logan knelt down before him. His right hand smoothed over the right side of Scott's face before Logan leaned in closer to him.

"How long's it been since you've felt needed Slim?" Logan asked.

"I feel needed every day," Scott answered readily, "I know I'm a vital part of this team and…"

"I'm not talking about the team," Logan spoke up haughtily, "I'm talking about being needed—really, really needed Slim."

"Look I don't understand what you're…" Scott gulped down causing his Adam's apple to bounce with concern.

"Yes you do," Logan whispered arching up on his knees to lean in closer to Scott. His breath skimmed over Scott's watching as Scott's cheeks grew a pale crimson color before him, "How long has it been?"

"Longer than you can imagine," Scott finally revealed lowering his head just as Logan cupped his face in his hands.

"Then maybe we should work on changing that," Logan suggested coaxing Scott's face up towards his as lust and desire carried over him. Leaning forward he watched as Scott nervously licked his lips looking as if he could crawl out of his skin with nervousness and desire when Logan hovered over him, "Tell me you want it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scott practically panted as Logan's fingers tangled through his hair.

"Don't make me ask for permission right now," Logan's tongue darted out past his lips in a teasing brush that caused Scott to squirm on the seat before him.

"I won't," Scott's chest rose and fell as Logan dropped one hand down over Scott's thigh. The movement sent jolts of electricity between them as Logan's fingers snaked around the back of Scott's head wrenching him forward in a bold, brazen attempt to bring them closer. With the movement Scott panted, face growing even more flushed when Logan's lips hovered over his in a mere fraction of an inch with a mere breath between them.

Inhaling Scott's sweet scent Logan found himself desperate, wild and needy in his urgency while he placed on hand on Scott's thigh gripping at it in a bold, thought out movement. The pull of muscle caused Scott to shift on the chair and twist reaching down between them to guide Logan's palm up over his inner thigh, sliding dangerously close to where Logan had wanted to be back in bed beside him until Scott hesitated.

"Slim?" Logan questioned feeling Scott's shaky fingers over his when Scott finally placed Logan's hand on his lap allowing Logan to feel the unmistakable arousal that Scott had been trying to pretend hadn't existed when he'd rushed out of bed.

"Take what you want Logan," Scott practically begged of him as their lips collided in a harsh, aggressive twist of tongues and teeth. Gripping tighter Logan threaded one hand through Scott's hair wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him again while his other hand stroked Scott through his sweatpants feeling Scott grow increasingly harder against his touch. His rough petting caused Scott to whimper and moan caught up in a moment of eagerness and frustration when their lips parted.

"I want you," Logan whispered aloud wondering if the statement would cause Scott to recoil and run away as he had earlier when Logan's leg was around him keeping him pinned down to the bed beside him.

"Because of her?" Scott questioned painfully as he stilled Logan's fingers over his arousal suddenly surrounding them with an air of guilt and misery once again.

"No," Logan shook his head wildly, "not because of Jeanie. Because of you."

"You don't mean that," Scott arched forward kissing Logan again with an uncertainty behind his lips.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" Logan questioned feeling the words buzz against Scott's lips as he found himself caught up in a moment of realization.

"You don't have to pretend," Scott's arms slid around Logan's shoulders coaxing Logan in against him as Logan's hands dropped down to Scott's hips pulling him forward to the edge of the seat.

"No pretending Slim," Logan promised pulling back to see the pained expression on Scott's face. His left hand returned to Scott's lap again watching as Scott's teeth gritted with the touch. Behind his visor Logan could sense that Scott's eyes were closed, that he was caught up in a moment of torment and desire when Logan palmed him through his sweatpants.

"Logan," Scott whimpered when Logan released him opting instead to wrap his arm around Scott's waist and pull him up off of the chair. In an instant they were back on the hospital bed again caught up in a mixture of slashed sheets and the tattered mattress when Logan wordlessly slid in over Scott. The movement caused Scott to stretch his arms around Logan's shoulders, to part his thighs in order to accommodate Logan's thick torso sliding in over him. Scott's fingers coiled deep into the muscle of Logan's shoulders, gripping tighter as Logan pushed his own pulsating groin over Scott's rubbing up against him through their sweatpants allowing the friction of the fabric and their movements to guide them both to temptation, panting and yearning for a deeper exchange between them when Scott's arm eased down between them pushing Logan's shoulder in an attempt to slow things down between them, "what are we doing?"

"Something we both want," Logan paused pushing up on his arms over Scott to look down at the flushed face beneath him, "right?"

"I…I don't know…" Scott admitted in a shallow breath. His abdomen fell concave as Logan could practically taste the lust carrying over his skin, "I think I…"

"What?" Logan questioned feeling something swell up inside of him when Scott bit down on his lower lip nervously.

"I don't want to want this," Scott replied with a small whimper as he reached out to surround Logan's torso in a tight grip, "Don't make me want this."

"I think it's a little late for that," Logan dipped down kissing Scott frantically as Scott's fingers pushed in underneath Logan's shirt. Refusing to allow his words to prevent the moment from happening Scott clawed at Logan's back, scratching and pinching at the sinewy texture of his skin before his fingertips charted a path down to the top of Logan's sweatpants pushing at the waistband before dipping inside to squeeze at Logan's thigh. The movement caused goosebumps to form on Logan's flesh awakening every part of him as their lips parted.

"Logan…" Scott mouthed arching his hips up as Logan reached for the drawstring on Scott's sweatpants. He undid the knot loosening the already bulky fabric as Scott exhaled sharply. His lips were parted, breath coming out uneven and needy when Logan used his left hand to sweep the material down just enough to expose Scott's swollen arousal. Almost immediately Logan's palm pressed over its thick, darkened head paying attention to the way Scott cried out at the contact. The sensation alone was enough to cause Scott to arch his hips up higher, to writhe and twist biting down harder on his lip when his hand squeezed at Logan's bottom urgently.

"That's it," Logan coaxed Scott on as he sheathed Scott in his palm. With each stroke he made he paid attention to how Scott bucked and twisted caught up in an experience that Logan realized he hadn't succumbed to in a very long time. Given how hard Scott was shaking Logan realized that Scott clearly hadn't allowed himself this kind of contact since Jean had been gone.

Damn Slim probably felt touching himself was a sin, Logan realized as he leaned down to gently nip as Scott's neck. It caused Scott to moan wildly, arching his hips up further towards Logan caught up in the touch and the sensation, refusing to be rational with Logan's fist pumping over his flesh, teasing over every ridge and contour as Logan now found himself more curious than ever to experience Scott's release. Somehow in all of his fantasies about Scott they'd usually ended with him coming undone inside of Scott, but with Scott practically sobbing beneath him desperate and eager, Logan found himself more concerned with Scott's release. Hell, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to make it happen—to see just how beautiful Scott was when he lost control. The thought in itself consumed him causing something to shift inside of him when Scott's fingers pushed down the left side of Logan's sweatpants exposing his bottom to Scott's long, slender fingers.

"Logan, it's been so long. I'm going to…" Scott whimpered desperately clawing at Logan's back when he jerked beneath Logan on the mattress.

"I want you to," Logan continued to pump away at Scott's flesh no longer giving weight or concern to his own release when Scott's teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip. His head arched back, fingers gripping tightly into Logan's shoulders until finally Scott cried out in spilling himself into Logan's strong, steady sheath. Vibrations carried over him as his lips parted, his mouth releasing a strangled, tortured breath of release that Logan was certain he'd be far from forgetting anytime soon. The sound in itself caused Logan to keep stroking Scott, to help him ride the way of impulse to the end. Unable to contain himself, Logan leaned forward allowing his lips to come crashing down over Scott's kissing him greedily as Scott began to melt into his touch. His body trembled a few seconds after his release died down and soon before Logan knew it Scott's hands were coiling deeper into Logan's shoulders holding onto him as if he never wanted to let go. It was in that gripping moment that Logan felt something he hadn't experienced before.

"Peace," Logan thought to himself as he finally tore himself away from kissing Scott. He watched as Scott's uneven breath spilled from his lips, in the way that Scott turned his head into the pillow flushed and caught up in a moment of silent contemplation after Logan had touched him in such an intimate fashion.

"You're beautiful Slim," Logan finally found the courage to speak up when he stroked the side of Scott's face, "so very beautiful."

"Logan I…" Scott seemed to process what he'd allowed to happen caught up in a moment of realization and stickiness as Logan's palm still gently held him. Refusing to break the bond between them Logan's fingers lingered over Scott feeling him soften against his touch revealing a more vulnerable side to the man beneath him, "I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay," Logan dipped down to kiss him once again. He took his time going slow and leisurely as his tongue dipped inside of Scott tasting the sweet words of uncertainty before they fell from his lips. As they separated Logan placed his head against Scott's forehead in an attempt to keep the connection between them, "you needed this more than I did."

"No," Scott shook his head into the pillow, "I should've been more…"

"Believe me you were," Logan let out a small, pinched laugh, "and then some."

"I'm not usually so…" Scott's shaky hands pushed deeper into Logan's sweatpants, "at least let me…"

"No," Logan pulled Scott's hand out of his pants. He raised it up to his lips placing a tiny kiss on Scott's wrist, "that's not necessary. I…"

"Want to fuck me right?" Scott gulped down at the realization before he stiffened beneath Logan, "That's what we were going to…"

"No I…" Logan felt Scott shift beneath him. He pushed his hand into Logan's hip coaxing him up higher on the bed before Scott raised his hips doing his best to shimmy his sweatpants down further over his thighs. Once he'd pushed them past his knees Scott raised his legs up doing his best to pull them from his sweats as he focused on Logan over him.

"It's alright," Scott whispered releasing Logan's back in order to pull at his thighs in an attempt to guide them up towards his chest, "I owe you one, right?"

"No Scott…" Logan frowned watching as Scott arched his head back gritting his teeth as if he was preparing to deal with an unpleasant experience—as if somehow he could brace himself for whatever he needed to endure with Logan over him aroused and ready to give into all of his fantasies of pounding Scott's ass into submission.

"There should be some lubricant in the top drawer over there by the cabinets. I've seen Hank put some in there for…" Scott expelled a sharp breath as Logan's frown expanded.

"I don't need lubricant Scott," Logan pulled back on his knees watching as Scott pulled his legs up higher against his chest simply waiting in stoic silence.

"Fine," Scott seemed to weigh out Logan's words, "Do what you must then."

"No," Logan scowled, "Scott that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you that I don't want to fuck you—not like this."

"But I thought that…" Scott's words trailed off when he forced himself to look at Logan again.

"That I'd want to hurt you?" Logan felt a pang hit him hard in the center of his chest, "That I'd want to tear you up inside after all you've been through?"

"Don't you?" Scott slowly lowered his legs suddenly revealing himself in a far more vulnerable moment than Logan realized when Logan repositioned himself on the bed. Sliding in behind Scott he curled his arm around Scott's waist wordlessly guiding Scott to lay in over his chest. His sweatpants were still down on the bed beneath their feet leaving Scott's bottom exposed as Logan's large, oversized hand dropped down to cover his left cheek. He offered up a light squeeze before kissing the top of Scott's head as Scott lay over him caught up in confusion, "After all the things you've said to me in the past how could you not want to…?"

"We've both had a long few days," Logan explained kissing the top of Scott's head once again, "Doing that right now wouldn't be enjoyable for either one of us."

"I don't need to enjoy it," Scott blurted out as Logan felt Scott trembling over him.

"Yes you do," Logan sighed feeling Scott break into tiny sobs over his chest. Knowing only too well the grief that carried over his otherwise closed off leader, Logan simply squeezed his arm around Scott tighter allowing Scott to let loose giving in to his emotions as Logan held him. He squeezed Scott tighter knowing only too well that Scott was far from ready to be dealing with what Logan had initiated between them, "We both do."

"How could you possibly enjoy me when I'm like this?" Scott questioned fighting to contain the pain in his voice, but the unmistakable warmth of his tears burned against Logan's skin reminding him of just how vulnerable and perfect Scott was in his arms caught up in a moment of grief and guilt in letting go after holding on so tightly for so very long.

"You'd be surprised at how much I do," Logan divulged thinking about the strange sensations that had carried over him from the moment he'd awakened in that compound caught up in thoughts of Scott Summers. Somehow they'd all been wildly erotic expanding on the things that Logan had known he'd longed for should he ever be brazen enough to ask, yet with Scott in his arms, laying over him half naked and confused Logan found himself hit with a realization that was even harder to take than the truth he'd told himself had kept him at the mansion. Somehow, someway lust had been a mask to cover up his true feelings as it was clear with Scott in his arms that he'd somehow fallen in love with the man he'd deemed most likely to receive a claw to the face. Now with Scott over him holding onto him tighter than ever Logan knew full well it hadn't been an animalistic need gnawing away at him, but rather an urgency brought on by sentiment and feeling as his heart was now telling his brain that he'd found his reason. Scott Summers was the one.


	3. Chapter 3

An uncharacteristic grogginess carried over Logan as he shifted on the hospital bed knowing only too well that the morning he'd pushed behind him had been well worth the wait. Thinking about the way Scott had felt in his hands when he'd come undone was enough to make Logan smirk—to make him realize that everything was finally as it should be after months of trying to figure out just where he belonged with the rest of the team. His fighting and bickering with Scott had no doubt led him to a great many fantasies of how incredible it would be to tear Scott apart—to make him the subject of a submissive fantasy that Logan's mind replayed over and over again, but it wasn't until the previous evening when he was holding Scott in his arms that it had dawned in on him that submission had never been a part of the fantasy. It hadn't been about wanting to break Scott or put him in his place, but rather to cherish and appreciate Scott in all of his stoic perfection. Hell, the guy couldn't even see how incredible he was, yet when Logan pulled a sobbing Scott in against his chest he knew full well that there hadn't been anything more amazing than the man who'd been to hell and back time and time again in his arms needing him and wanting him even if he hadn't been ready to face it just yet. With that thought in mind a smile carried over Logan's lips when it dawned in on him that their alpha match with one another was really the starting ground to Logan working his way into Scott's world with the X-Men. It had nothing to do with the team and everything to do with his attraction to Scott Summers that he'd readily discovered was far more than just a passing infatuation.

"Hey," Logan stretched his fingers out preparing to pull Scott in against his chest when he realized that the warmth of Scott's body had been replaced by a pillow or rather a couple of pillows bunched together as a buffer on the side of the bed Scott had previously occupied. Opening his eyes Logan couldn't help, but frown as he looked to the sliced sheets knowing only too well that his memory of Scott hadn't been just a dream. Instead it had been an all too familiar fleeting moment with Scott making a quick exit out of the medical bay while Logan was asleep.

"Shit," Logan cursed bringing his hands up over the top of his pillow. The sound of footsteps entered the room causing him to sit upright half anticipating Scott returning to him, but instead he was met by Hank's familiar face in the doorway to the room.

"Evening Logan," Hank greeted him politely, "Had a rough morning, did you?"

"It depends on who you ask," Logan noted spotting Scott's discarded sweatpants on the floor much to his dismay. It was a lingering reminder of the altogether too brief moments that they'd shared, but it didn't do anything to further assuage Logan's uneasiness in realizing Scott must've slipped out of the room in an attempt to quell the guilt and awkwardness he was undoubtedly feeling at having allowed himself to have a moment of uncharacteristic vulnerability in Logan's arms.

"Oh I'm sure we could get quite a few varied opinions about you on that particular subject," Hank offered up with a small chuckle, "but right now how about we skip over that and get right to the heart of how you're feeling."

"Confused," Logan rubbed at his temple when his eyes were drawn to the empty side of the bed once again.

"Since when?" Hank eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned tipping his head to the side.

"Confused isn't really a word I'd imagine to be a part of your vocabulary Logan," Hank noted moving in closer to him, "Although I'd imagine you've had plenty of time for that particular feeling given what you've endured in the past, you've never once uttered a word to indicate that you'd been ready to express that particular emotion considering that…"

"Hank, have you seen Scott this morning?" Logan interrupted ignoring Hank's words in favor of seeking out the man that was on his mind.

"I have and he requested that you weren't to be disturbed until you and I were finished with one another in here. He insisted that you needed to rest for a while before I stopped in to discuss my findings," Hank added giving Logan a long, curious once over, "Given the nature of his tone I felt it imperative to listen to what he was saying."

"What else did he say?" Logan met Hank's curious eyes once again.

"He didn't have to say anything," Hank answered readily. His eyes narrowed in on Logan as he quickly looked at the bed before forcing himself to look away, "The scent in here speaks for itself although I strongly suspect Scott would be highly upset in realizing my senses make me fully aware of the fact that you two were obviously…"

"We didn't fuck if that's what you're getting at," Logan scoffed in offense.

"Is that so?" Hank arched a curious brow.

"Not that it's any of your business, but…" Logan stopped himself before a frown carried over his lips, "I'd rather be having this conversation with Scott."

"Something tells me he'd prefer that you didn't right now," Hank noted turning his back to Logan once again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan questioned with a low growl when he thought about Scott's departure, "Whatever it is you think you know…"

"…isn't the half of what it is Logan," Hank's mouth curved into a scowl, "Given what I've come to understand over the last couple of days, I'd say there are a few things that you and I are going to have to discuss with one another."

"Not now," Logan remarked gruffly as he pulled himself off of the bed. Having had enough of the medical bay he decided he was going to go upstairs, take a shower and then seek Summers out to discuss his unwelcome retreat.

"As much as I'd like to say that's fine to ignore this," Hank cleared his throat nervously, "it's not. In fact, things are far from fine right now Logan."

"Where's Scott?"

"Undoubtedly burying himself in work to avoid the questions that are lingering in his mind about what's transpired here between the two of you," Hank began apprehensively.

"Listen Hank," Logan frowned, "I realize that you grew up with Scott and Jean and that you were quite the advocate of their relationship, but…"

"I'm an advocate for my friend's happiness and right now my primary concern is making sure that he has ample opportunity to assess the situation and figure things out before he makes any hasty decisions," Hank answered in a stiff, clinical tone.

"We both know any time Slim decides to go off and stew about what's happening inside of him all that follows is turmoil," Logan reminded him with a shake of his head, "Scott's been so buried inside of himself since he lost Jean that for a while I was afraid that he wouldn't be able to claw his way out of the darkness that surrounded him."

"But you believe that's changed now?" Hank inquired.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Logan insisted, "He might be breaking through the surface, but I think if he and I could take the time to…"

"To what? To discuss what's happening here? To work through the animosity between the both of you on a more primitive level where…"

"What is your problem?" Logan frowned, "Hank, I know you and I don't always agree on things, but I see nothing wrong in Scott and I working through whatever it is that's happening here considering that the both of us have been grieving for so long that…"

"This isn't about grieving Logan," Hank reminded him.

"No, it isn't," Logan conceded pushing his fingers through his thick, wiry, dark hair, "but right now I think it's best that Scott and I talk about this before anyone makes any kind of assumptions about us considering that…"

"I think Scott needs some time to sort things out Logan," Hank offered up as he opened up a cabinet beside him and pulled out a stethoscope, "Maybe you both do considering that there's a lot happening here that you're probably going to need to process."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan spun around to face him once again.

"It means that while you and Scott were getting better acquainted with one another, I obtained the test results that we worked up and with that beer you ingested," Hank hesitated, "it seems that it was spiked with something a bit more…"

"What?"

"Potent," Hank revealed with apprehension in his tone, "Tell me Logan have you been feeling a bit more…sentimental perhaps? Agreeable even to the point that maybe you find yourself wanting to go above and beyond with a certain team member?"

"What kind of question is that?" Logan scoffed.

"How long have you been experiencing these 'feelings' for Scott," Hank prompted further.

"Who said I had any feelings for Scott?" Logan growled at him.

"You did. Your sudden confusion only confirms that Scott is on your mind," Hank noted.

"Having Scott on my mind hardly means that I have any kind of feeling for him other than…" Logan's words tapered off as he closed his eyes and took in the fading scent of Scott in the room around him.

"What?"

"What I think about Scott has nothing to do with what happened when I drank that damned beer," Logan snarled in response, "I made a huge mistake, but aside from being a little bit woozy yesterday I'm fine. Nothing had changed with me."

"Hasn't it?"

"No," Logan answered gruffly, "I just want to get out of here and…"

"Where are you planning on going right now once I allow you to walk out of here?" Hank inquired as Logan turned his back to him.

"That's none of your business. I'm not under quarantine any longer, am I?" Logan questioned hesitating long enough to turn around and glare at Hank once again.

"No, you aren't Logan, but at the same time," Hank paused giving Logan a long once over, "there are things I'd like to discuss with you that perhaps will make what you're feeling a bit clearer in the grand scheme of things. It could very well clear up that confusion that you're experiencing along with a few other things that are happening inside of you as we speak."

"Is that right?" Logan eyed him suspiciously.

"I realize that you're undoubtedly still a bit disoriented after what you experienced on our mission, but before you make any hasty decisions, I think it in your best interest that you stay in this room long enough for you and I to have a heart to heart so to speak," Hank cleared his throat once again.

"I'm not really in the mood for swapping feelings. I want to change and…" Logan huffed impatiently, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine, then let me explain," Hank blurted out, "After extensive tests on your blood and also on the traces amounts of beer in the bottles it became clear to me that you weren't drunk."

"Yeah, well, I could've told you that. I haven't been drunk since…well, I can't ever remember being drunk," Logan rolled his shoulders back. He puffed his chest out before meeting Hank's uneasy eyes, "Big deal. So what?"

"Logan just because you weren't drunk doesn't mean that there wasn't something there. In fact I'd say it's safe to conclude that what you're dealing with an overwhelming amount of pheromones right now," Hank replied with a shake of his head.

"Pheromones?" Logan repeated.

"That's right—synthetic pheromones to be exact," Hank nodded in response, "Without being too technical on this issue it turns out that what you ingested the other day was a scientific equivalent to what some might in the middle ages would call a love potion."

"You mean like Viagra?" Logan snarled puffing out his chest, "I'll have you know that I don't have a problem with…"

"No Logan," Hank couldn't help, but laugh, "Whatever it is that you ingested is something that was being used in trials within the compound to manipulate emotion and sexual desire so to speak…"

"How so?"

"It makes a subject more pliable to those running the experiments," Hank continued shifting on his feet, "From what I've seen on the trials involved they were prepping this particular serum for hostage manipulation and forced cases of procreation in an attempt to splice together the perfect genes so to speak."

"So you're saying that the stuff I drank was like a rape date drug?" Logan growled remembering only too well how the beer had appealed to him.

"From what I've been able to obtain from the files sent over from the Avengers headquarters this particular concoction was discovered through cases of human trafficking and…" Hank continued behind a pinched expression.

"So those bastards were using that beer to subdue other mutants and…" Logan snarled allowing the weight of Hank's words to carry over his shoulders.

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case, but as it stands with what you drank the other day it appears that you may have taken out a huge chunk of their shipment when you raided that pantry," Hank informed him with a small sigh, "Captain America sent a crew back in there to sweep the perimeter, but as it stands I do believe you finished off the last of their serum."

"So I rufied myself," Logan scowled back at him.

"In a manner of speaking and right now I'd imagine you'd be feeling euphoric," Hank noted raising a hand to the side of his own face. Scratching his chin lightly he cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Maybe even a little bit dazed and confused over the sensations that are carrying over you. Perhaps at first it felt like being intoxicated, but now after some time to process I'd imagine it has started to feel like butterflies in your stomach—maybe a sense of urgency and a need to please someone in your life—someone like…"

"Scott," Logan finished for him when Hank offered up a nod.

"For a normal person the serum would make a person more pliable, but for someone like yourself with an inherent need to appeal to your primitive side, it might cause you to want to bond with your alpha so to speak," Hank continued drawing in a breath.

"I don't have an alpha Hank."

"Scott's our field leader, so it only makes sense that after you'd disobeyed his direct order and found your way into that pantry that you'd want to make up for your act of indiscretion. The fact that you did something that ultimately could've endangered our missions must've made you feel unsettled somehow."

"I made a mistake," Logan shrugged his shoulders, "but nothing horrible happened. I'm not beating myself up over it."

"No, but you're seeking out a way to make up for your faulty judgment," Hank mouthed, "In all the reports I've skimmed over it seems that an urgent, persistent need to please those in charge has overtaken most of the subjects. Given the submissive tendencies of those who had been exposed to the drug in the past, it's clear that they were not only more than willing to allow their abusers to dictate their actions, but that they went well out of their way to do what was necessary to achieve the approval of those who'd brought them into the path of harm even if it meant self-sacrifice in the process."

"I'm not going to throw myself in front of a burning bus if you think that's where I'm headed," Logan attempted to make light of the situation at hand.

"I didn't imagine you would Logan, but it's evidently clear that you've been desperately seeking out Scott's approval since you woke up," Hank added as his eyes shifted around the room, "There have been little subtleties and pleasantries that you wouldn't normally offer up to Scott under such circumstances and…"

"So because I wasn't being a dick you automatically assume that I'm what?" Logan questioned with a frown.

"Perhaps finding yourself infatuated with Scott and seeking out his approval given that he was the last person you'd spent any significant amount of time with before you drank the treated beer," Hank suggested as Logan felt tightness in the center of his chest at the notion.

"That's ridiculous Hank," Logan let out a pinched, uneasy laugh, "There's absolutely no way that I'm infatuated with Scott. He doesn't even register on my radar."

"So then this morning was..?" Hank arched a curious brow.

"Stress relief for the both of us," Logan answered with a simple roll of his shoulders, "You know how it is after a mission goes wrong and you need to unload."

"In bed with Scott?" Hank questioned with a thick air of skepticism, "Is that normally how you want to 'unload' Logan?"

"The kid needed a release," Logan quipped finding himself suddenly uncomfortable in a moment, "I knew it. You knew it. We all did."

"And somehow you were suddenly compelled to be the one to bring that upon him?"

"You've seen his ass," Logan attempted to make light of the situation, "Can you blame me?"

"No, right now I'm blaming those synthetic pheromones that you've ingested," Hank stated plainly, "With what I've uncovered it seems as though they've worked their way through your system full force. For the average person a sip would leave them rendered vulnerable for weeks, but for you with your advanced healing and given the amount of it you'd ingested, well, the truth is I don't know how long it will take to run through your system."

"You're saying it's because of this 'serum' disguised as beer," Logan frowned, "that I'm caught up in Scott because…"

"You're being manipulated on a chemical level to feel something for him that wouldn't otherwise be there," Hank noted leaning up against the counter when Logan looked away refusing to offer up a response, "Whatever it is about Scott whether it be your need to rectify the situation or your instincts wanting you to seek out an alpha to accept and support you, he's the one you've been drawn to and…"

"And what?" Logan asked, "You're saying I'm behaving like I was hit by cupid's arrow?"

"No," Hank shook his head, "more so like someone who is on a temporary high caught up in the newness of wild emotions and…"

"And what?" Logan watched as Hank fell upon a sudden silence.

"Unless of course it has nothing to do with Scott being the last person you were around before you drank the beer and entirely everything to do with some previous inclinations towards Scott that…" Hank's eyes widened with sudden interest, "Logan, were you attracted to Scott before you drank the beer?"

"What kind of question is that?" Logan huffed.

"One that warrants a response," Hank decided scratching his chin once again, "Were you attracted to Scott prior to drinking the beer?"

"Like I said before you've seen his ass," Logan answered in an attempt to be casual about the situation at hand, "Why wouldn't I want to hit that considering that it's been all about the missions lately? We haven't had any downtime and given how we've all been together like we have…"

"I see," Hank noted walking across the room and reaching for the chart he'd carried into the room with him earlier in the day. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pen and started to jot down a note on the page before him.

"What do you see?" Logan scowled moving in closer to Hank only to watch him shuffle through the pages on the chart, "Hank?"

"So you've been contemplating Scott's sexual appeal for quite some time then, yes?" Hank glanced over at Logan one again.

"Haven't you?" Logan questioned plainly, "I mean you couldn't help, but notice how damned attractive he is, right? You grew up with him. You should know what I'm talking about. Think about how many times we've gone on a mission and some proverbial bad guy we've been chasing has attempted to move in on him. He's like the ultimate catnip for most of them with those full, pouty lips and that sharp, chiseled jawline."

"So now you're identifying with the villains?" Hank clicked his pen again and began to jot down another couple of notes, "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Logan frowned impatiently, "Hank, come on bub you know what I'm talking about here. How many times has one of our adversaries tried to hit on Scott—or tried to make a blatant move on him in his clueless misery. He's been more vulnerable since Jeanie died and I think the bad guys have been in tune with that. Granted he thinks he's unstoppable, but when you really take a long, hard look at him Hank he's hurting in ways that we can't even begin to comprehend."

"Hmm…" Hank began, "that almost sounds like empathy Logan."

"No," Logan frowned, "It's just my way of saying that Scott's in a position where sooner or later someone was going to pick up on that untapped sexual energy flowing through his veins. He's been begging for some kind of release for months now and I don't see why I shouldn't have obliged in that department. It's not like he seemed to mind."

"Be careful with this Logan. You're treading in dangerous waters with this one," Hank offered up in a cautionary tone, "because as it stands you have no idea what's happening inside of you. If this is a fleeting emotion brought on by the tainted beer, then when you come crashing down it's going to put both you and Scott in an even more vulnerable position. This morning alone was a lot for him to deal with considering that…"

"Did he tell you something about this morning?" Logan suddenly found himself interested in his friend's words.

"As I said before he didn't have to, but like you said," Hank closed Logan's chart and moved over towards the door again, "Scott's in a very vulnerable place right now and that last thing we'd want is for him to be confused especially about something that you could just as soon discover doesn't truly exist between the both of you. Right?"

"Look," Logan began finding himself at a loss when he took in his friend's words. He opened his mouth to say something further, but stopped himself when another thought carried over him, "Hank, did you tell Scott about any of this? What you're telling me about your findings…have you already discussed this with him?"

"Not yet," Hank answered readily, "I thought it best if you and I have a talk about what's happening before I go to him with my findings. Granted he's well aware of the fact that Tony Stark sent those files over earlier for my perusal, but…"

"Don't tell him," Logan blurted out perhaps too readily when a sense of panic carried over him.

"Logan, I can't just keep this from him considering how concerned he was for your…"

"Please," Logan softened his tone, "Not yet. Don't say anything."

"Keeping a secret this big from Scott is going to prove to be a difficult task considering that he's in charge of our…" Hank began again.

"I realize that, but please," Logan begged of him, "just give me a couple of days. I need to figure this all out myself before you have Slim in on this one thinking that what happened last night was…"

"What?" Hank asked.

"He needed last night," Logan answered cryptically as he found himself thinking to the way that he and Scott had crossed over into new territory with one another. As he remembered the way Scott felt in his arms, he couldn't help, but let out a long sigh, "I needed last night Hank."

"I won't refute that, but at the same time…"

"I'll do whatever you ask," Logan's voice grew hoarse, almost desperate as he focused on Hank, "Whatever you need—blood work, exams, X-rays you name it. I'll give them to you if you please just give me a couple of days to figure this all out."

"Logan I…" Hank stopped himself before finally nodding, "You're treading into dark territory here. I don't know how comfortable I feel about purposely keeping my friend out of the loop when he's directly affected by all of this and…"

"I won't hurt him," Logan promised standing up taller as he found himself filled with a new sense of hope, "Whatever happens I swear to you that I won't hurt him Hank. I'll find a way to avoid bringing his world crashing down when…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Logan," Hank warned, "Scott's in a very vulnerable place right now."

"I know that," Logan added somberly, "and believe me if I can spare him any more misery than he'd already endured I swear to you I'll do it. I won't intentionally go out of my way to hurt him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hank sighed as Logan found himself pondering how to proceed with Scott after the newfound information Hank had passed upon him began to sink in.

xxxxx

Lost in thoughts over Hank's findings, Logan found himself at a loss wondering how he could proceed with Scott after his hasty retreat. It was bad enough that Scott had taken off before Logan could talk about what had transpired between them the night before. It was something that they needed to discuss and deal with, yet in knowing full well Scott's departure was a clear avoidance tactic, Logan couldn't help, but wonder if Scott had awakened with regret over his actions. The previous evening Scott had opened him up to Logan in ways that had left him raw and vulnerable, which wasn't something Scott had readily entered into, yet after Logan had witnessed it first hand, he imagined that Scott's pride had taken a bruising in allowing himself to be exposed in such a fashion.

"We need to talk," Logan had decided after he'd left the medical area. He'd gone upstairs to his room, opting to get a change of clothing and work in a quick shower before he'd headed to the Danger Room in search of Scott. Unfortunately Scott hadn't been there or in the classroom either, which had prompted Logan to go to Scott's office. Once that had wound up as another dead end, Logan had gone to Charles—to see if he'd known Scott's whereabouts to which Logan had discovered Scott had left the school opting instead to have an offsite meeting with Captain America.

"Captain Too Perfect To Be Human America," Logan snarled under his breath as he crouched down beside Scott's motorcycle. He twisted the tool in his hand working on the tune up that was long overdue after the many times he'd recklessly taken Scott's bike out without Scott's permission. Time and time again Scott had chastised Logan for such an act, but Logan had simply blown Scott off ignoring his fury and responding with a biting insult, but somehow with Scott out with the ever so perfect, ever so detail oriented Steve Rogers, Logan couldn't help, but find himself on edge seeking out some form of distraction.

"Shouldn't you be relaxing?" Marie had questioned when she'd discovered Logan in the garage a half an hour earlier. He'd brushed off her concerns, but now as he looked to the time realizing that it was well past dinner time another, more unsettling thought carried over him.

"What if it was more than dinner?" Logan pondered aloud. He set his tool aside and stood upright. Wiping his greasy hands on his jeans, he couldn't help, but look to the clock again when a new emotion carried over him.

Jealousy. It flared over Logan's body licking away at his senses in ways he hated to consider. Creeping inside of him, Logan couldn't help, but wonder why it suddenly entered into his mind that Scott would be out entertaining the notion of being social with Steve Rogers when clearly Scott was all about the mission. He'd been all about being the best leader of the X-Men he could be, yet there was something about the way that Scott looked the night before in his arms—so vulnerable and so lost that…

"That's it," Logan tossed the rag he'd carried with him aside. He carefully reached out to reposition Scott's motorcycle in the garage away from his tools when he decided to pay Charles another visit. Maybe Charles could shed more light on just where Scott and Steve had drifted off to if for no other reason than for Logan to check in and make sure that the X-Men and Avengers social gatherings were up to par. Yes, that certainly sounded like a good idea.

"Hey Logan," Bobby waved up at him as Logan reentered the school, "where's the fire?"

"Need to talk to Chuck," Logan answered gruffly making his way past Bobby as another thought carried over him, "Cyclops back from dinner yet?"

"No," Bobby answered readily, "but Kitty said that she saw him and Captain America at that new place a few miles north of here. You know that Irish Pub that they just put in that…"

"Pub?" Logan turned around to eye Bobby suspiciously.

"Yeah um," Bobby cleared his throat, "Not that we know anything about it given that we haven't been there, but some of the older students have and…"

"Right," Logan changed gears on his plan and headed back towards the garage once again, "Make sure The Professor doesn't catch you and Marie running around with fake IDs kid."

"Will do," Bobby noted as Logan found his way to Scott's motorcycle again preparing to just take a look and see what was happening with Scott and Steve. After all odds were whatever they were discussing was about the mission or more specifically about what Logan had done. That thought caused Logan's blood to ice over as he feared that Steve would spill the beans on what was happening to Logan before Logan had the chance to share his own version of the truth with Scott. Caught up in a panic Logan turned on Scott's motorcycle bound and determined to see for himself what was happening with Scott.

xxxxx

There a million and one adjectives running through Logan's mind as he sat at a table at the back of the smoky bar watching Cyclops and Captain America at the other end of the bar talking and laughing with one another over a couple of beers. With each sip Scott took from the frosted bottle, Logan felt jealousy coil through his body so much so that when Steve reached out to pat Scott on the shoulder Logan made a mental note to not so accidentally break Rogers' hand the next time they were wrapped up in a mission with one another. However, Logan's jealousy was no match for the way that Scott seemed to welcome Steve's touch, how he'd leaned into it somehow relaxed and smiling in an uncharacteristic fashion when Steve seemed to whisper something to Scott. It caused Scott to nod as Logan found himself condemning the pub for the loud music and the chattering voices that prevented him from hearing what Captain America's proposal was.

"Of course," Logan rolled his eyes when he noticed that Steve had taken Scott over towards one of the dart boards clearly having engaged Scott in a game. Behind Scott's dark, ruby colored glasses, Logan could sense that Scott had been more than up for the challenge readily accepting the darts from his opponent as Steve stepped forward. He moved in front of Scott clearly sizing up the dartboard in front of him as Logan noticed the slight wiggle Steve made. There was no mistaking the slow swing of his jean clad ass now very much at ease outside of his trademark uniform. The very fit of the jeans he was wearing seemed to meld to his every curve accenting the tight, welcoming movement that even Logan in all of his jealousy had to admit had a certain appeal. Then again Steve Rogers was the ultimate specimen of man amped up and at the peak of physical perfection. Even with his years behind him, he still looked like a man at the height of his performance offering up the ultimate Boy Scout mixed with the body of an Adonis. Granted he was straight to the point most of the time and in some ways caught up in the past, clearly oblivious to the current time period he was in, but then again, Logan realized that Scott had also shared that same sense of awkwardness time and time again.

Frowning Logan watched as Steve made his move sending his blue colored dart clear across the room to hit a bulls-eye. Groaning Logan watched as Steve mouthed something to Scott about being his turn. Never one to back down from the challenge Scott stepped forward preparing to make his move as it was clear he was figuring out the exact trajectory that would be needed to best Steve in their game with one another. As Scott prepared to make his move pinching his red dart in his fingers, Logan found himself met by another wave of jealousy. His eyes almost immediately honed in on Steve noticing the way that Steve seemed to be sizing Scott up—as if there was something about his lithe, smooth movements that were worth capturing in his memory from here on out. Then again Logan would've done the same as he watched Scott send his dart flying into the dartboard to knock Steve's off of the board.

"Serves him right," Logan muttered under his breath when the waitress who'd been grudgingly tolerating him for the last two hours approached him.

"Can I get you anything else?" she questioned impatiently, "Perhaps another beer or some food or…"

"Yeah sure," Logan scowled when Steve patted Scott on the back again in an all too friendly motion.

"Which will it be?"

"Any of it," Logan answered only to be met by a hiss before she stomped off preparing to take care of another, more attentive customer. Shrugging Logan reached for his nearly empty beer bottle as the game continued between Scott and Steve. After about three games it became clear that it was no contest when they'd both managed to tie. He could see them both amused by the outcome, both congratulating one another as Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a few more dollars before they returned to the bar for another round of beers. At first Scott refused to take Steve's money and pulled out his own dollars, but Steve soon placed his hand on top of Scott's saying something that yet again Logan couldn't hear before he squeezed at Scott's fingers. The movement seemed to surprise Scott causing his brow to arch up with a newfound curiosity before he finally pulled his hand back.

"Son of a…" Logan mouthed having had enough of the exchange between Scott and Steve when he decided that he'd more than had enough of his silent stalking. Instead he was going to just make his presence known—never mind the fact that he'd been spying on them while not so patiently stewing in what he'd uncovered as the two men who'd often were at one another's throats during their grudgingly united mission were now laughing and talking like old friends, caught up in a familiarity that had Logan more than ready to tear Captain America's head off before kidnapping Scott and dragging him back to Canada. Yes, the more that Logan thought about it, the better the idea sounded when Logan finally started to rise from his chair. He puffed his chest out preparing to put an end to this 'buddy time' between the two men when Steve leaned over his barstool to whisper something into Scott's ear. This time Scott nodded readily before raising his beer bottle to his lips. He took a long, slow swig before setting it down on the counter and rising up from his barstool. Steve followed the motion offering up a few more dollars to the bartender before the two men walked out of the bar and into the night all the while leaving Logan behind as he tried not to focus on the burning ache inside of his chest. Closing his eyes he thought about what had happened with Scott the night before—with how Scott had seemed to finally open himself up to Logan after months of being locked inside of himself and his grief. It was enough to make Logan's blood boil as he imagined Pretty Boy Rogers finding a way to break through Scott's guilt, to coax him out of his depression and into a place where pleasure and desire surrounded the both of them. Closing his eyes Logan felt his blood pumping in his chest when he remembered the way Steve had touched Scott's hand. The movement in itself had been intimate—far too personal for them to be discussing business. Even as they'd walked out of the bar it had felt too much like old friends…or worse…old lovers who'd taken the time away from duty and obligation in order to catch up with one another. The thought in itself drove Logan crazy as he found himself remembering Scott's eagerness to let Logan inside of him—to his readiness to simply allow Logan to fuck him as if he'd been through the motions time and time again.

"Maybe he has," Logan heard a nagging voice inside of his head taunting him, "Maybe that's where he's at right now at that hotel next door with good ole Captain America showing him why Americans are undoubtedly superior to unruly Canadians who like to say fuck and shit more often than they should've to those in authority."

"Fuck," Logan cursed under his breath before making his way through the crowd to the front door of the bar. Thinking about his jealousy, he tried to rationalize that he was wrong—that Steve Rogers was as straight laced as they came just like Scott was. Then again Scott hadn't seemed put off by the notion of being with a man like Logan so it stood to reason that a main like Steve Rogers in all of his ungodly perfection would only be more of a treat when…

"No," Logan shook the thought as he stepped out into the rainy night, "They were just leaving. Scott has class to teach in the morning and…"

Logan's words came to an abrupt end when he noticed Scott's car was now parked over in the lot next to the seedy motel beside the bar. The thought in itself caused Logan's heart to hammer in his chest as it dawned in on him that perhaps he wasn't the only one to reach out to Scott. Hell, heaven knew that Scott had a certain appeal—that he was beautiful in ways that not many others could boast about, yet as Logan found himself caught up in mental images of Scott and Steve wrapped up in one another writhing and grinding on the dirty sheets caught up in lust and passion, Logan couldn't help, but march over into the parking lot with a snarl. He felt his claws stirring inside of him, his body growing rigid as the scent of Scott carried over him sending him away from Scott's car towards room number seven where Scott was no doubt inside moving well past a professional relationship with Captain America.

"Son of a bitch," Logan mouthed knowing full well that he was overstepping his boundaries in stalking Scott, but he didn't care. Yes, he'd acted like a pathetic predator in watching the two men for most of the night, but he was certain that he hadn't imagined something real between him and Scott the previous evening. It had been there when they'd fallen into his arms and he'd be damned if the Avenger's 'oh so perfect' leader would take what was rightfully his. Snarling Logan felt the urge to release his claws and tear the door to shreds, but instead he curled his fingers into a fist and tapped on the door. When there was no answer his tapping intensified, slowly evolving into a full-fledged pound until Scott opened the door to glare at Logan through the storm brewing around them.

"Took you long enough to find your way over here," Scott mouthed stepping forward and seizing Logan by the back of his neck. He tangled his long, slender fingers through Logan's hair saying nothing further as he forced Logan in towards him, crushing their mouths together in a wild, explicit kiss.

Taken aback Logan thought about the rage that consumed him, to the jealousy and fury that had dominated his every thought for the last couple of hours, but it was replaced by the taste of beer and Summers all over him when Scott's tongue pushed its way into Logan's mouth in a desperate, reckless kiss. Almost immediately Logan stepped forward, taking advantage of the moment as his thick, powerful form sent Scott back into the room. Not bothering to look behind him Logan kicked his leg back, using his foot to slam the hotel room door shut as Scott's hands were working their way underneath Logan's form fitting, black t-shirt sliding it up over his thick, muscular torso. His teeth sank into Logan's lower lip drawing back just enough to cause Logan to snarl when his fingers pinched at Scott's hips coaxing Scott to step forward into his chest. Urgently Logan's palms fanned out over Scott's taut bottom, fingers squeezing and pressing into the firm, muscular flesh until Scott was grinding up against him revealing the same wild, reckless urgency that had been present the previous evening in the medical bay.

With each clumsy step they made towards the bed, Scott attempted to tear Logan's t-shirt up over his torso. With a few adjustments Logan helped him sending it clear across the room into darkness while Scott's fingers pushed at the button on Logan's jeans popping it open to reveal Logan's angry, eager arousal.

"Don't think I've forgotten that I owe you one," Scott mouthed biting at Logan's lower lip before he stepped back. His chin dipped down, eyes clearly sizing Logan up for a brief moment before he dropped down to his knees using his shaky fingers to pry Logan's jeans further apart. The rough movement caused Logan to gasp and shudder suddenly all too aware of the warmth of Scott's breath over the skin just above his naval. It was enough to cause him to tremble when Scott's lips pressed over the hair dusted skin, his tongue teasing over the hot, dark trail leading to the top of Logan's arousal still caged within the confines of his jeans.

"I never took you for a boxer kind of guy, but somehow I'd imagined there'd be briefs," Scott teased wrenching Logan's jeans down past his hips to allow his thick, ready form to spring out into the air between them.

"I don't believe in wasting time with excess," Logan snarled bringing his hand down over the back of Scott's head. With a low moan, he tangled his fingers through Scott's hair wrenching him forward until Scott's plump, perfect lips were suddenly around Logan's arousal, tongue skimming over the damp tip in a slow, torturous motion. It was enough to cause Logan to snarl, to buck forward and involuntarily push himself further inside of Scott as his fingers pet Scott's soft, dark hair. The wavy strands felt like silk against his touch, but they paled in comparison to the slow, tentative brush of Scott's tongue sweeping over the head of his thick arousal. With each flick Logan felt Scott playing with his foreskin, gently nipping at it in such a fashion to cause Logan's heart to race furiously. His mind was on sensory overload filled with the erotic images of Scott on his knees, pushing Logan's pants down below his knees. Shortly after Scott's right hand wrapped around Logan's thick, rigid length creating a sense of friction between them—a fluid feeling of warmth and movement when Scott's left hand dipped down between his thighs to gently caress and hold him, taking the time to lightly roll Logan around in his palm leaving no detail to chance as his suction increased.

"Damn Slim," Logan squeezed at the back of Scott's neck, unable to refrain from pumping harder, from thinking about Scott's talented mouth upon him driving him crazy with each and every lick and kiss, slow and drawn out alternated with fast and frantic until Logan found himself unable to refrain from snarling. He closed his eyes feeling his inner beast surfacing wanting and needing a release as Scott's left hand worked its way around his hip, sliding past Logan's bottom to pinch at his firm flesh. The movement only served to fuel Logan's hunger when he began pumping harder, thrusting into Scott's mouth as if nothing mattered more than the feel of Scott on his knees pleasing him with his tantalizing lips and tongue. It was enough to cause Logan to tense up, to pant heavily and when Scott's finger found its way between Logan's crease gently circling and pressing at Logan's opening, he found himself met with a new sense of curiosity and confusion when his body shuddered and shook in his release. Arching his head back he roared releasing Scott's head as he dropped his arms down at his side away from Scott. Closing his eyes he felt Scott's index finger push ever so slightly into his body as he couldn't help, but unsheathe his claws offering up a primitive roar in spilling himself in Scott's deliciously wicked mouth.

"Fuck," Logan cursed shuddering and twisting as Scott swallowed down Logan's release taking down each and every impulse until his tongue continued to lap at Logan's waning arousal catching him in a moment of vulnerability and oversensitivity as Scott rolled back on his knees seating himself on the floor before Logan. He tipped his head up as if to take in Logan's every response as his lips parted to reveal the erratic warmth of breath that escaped from their damp, cherry depths. In that moment Logan realized Scott had never seemed more beautiful than he did when he licked his lower lip, stealing the traces of Logan's desire from that plump, ripe, amazingly talented mouth. The thought in itself caused Logan to stretch his arm out further, to attempt to reach for Scott's face again when he was suddenly aware of the claws. Frowning he began to pull back, fearing that he needed to pull himself together before touching Scott.

"Don't," Scott collected his wrist, seizing it with a firm, solid grip before coaxing Logan's hand to the side of his face. Saying nothing more, he tipped his head to the side allowing Logan's fingers to caress his skin as Logan's claws barely pressed in over the top of Scott's head, just a skim over the dark waves as Scott let out a long sigh.

"Scott I…" Logan began finding himself at a loss when Scott turned his head pressing his lips into the center of Logan's palm before his index finger skimmed over the surface of Logan's claw. The movement caused Logan to shudder once again, unable to ignore the stirring of sensation inside of him as Scott's tongue teased over his palm.

"Don't say anything," Scott pleaded dropping a series of tiny butterfly kisses over Logan's palm, sliding up over his fingers and extending to the base of his claws before Logan found himself caught up in the moment—wrapped up in the man before him. Drawing in a nervous breath, he felt Scott's grip on his wrist loosen, allowing Logan to slide his fingers aside a safe distance to retract his claws before he knelt down on the floor before Scott. Silently he cupped Scott's face in his hands watching in awe as the flushed man before him knelt before him revealing so many things about himself in the moment.

"I wish I could see your eyes," Logan mouthed carelessly as he realized the expression on Scott's face shifted. Almost immediately he regretted the words wishing like hell he could take them back when his thick fingers cupped Scott's face more urgently, "Slim I didn't mean that I…"

"It's okay," Scott replied bringing his hand up over Logan's over his left cheek. He squeezed at Logan's thumb, coaxing Logan to slide his touch over Scott's hollowed cheekbone before Scott guided Logan's fingers up to his glasses, "I want you to look at me."

"Slim?" Logan questioned as Scott raised his other hand up over Logan's palm coaxing Logan to remove his glasses as they knelt together on the motel room floor.

"It's alright," Scott answered simply using his touch to coax Logan to remove the barrier between them. Wordlessly Logan complied to Scott's wish, sliding the ruby quartz glasses off of his face to reveal a much younger, less jaded looking version of the man he'd come to long for before him. Somehow without the glasses it was as if everything had changed revealing in their absence a softer, more vulnerable looking version of Scott.

"God you're beautiful," Logan couldn't help, but mouth dipping forward to claim Scott's lips in a tender, drawn out kiss. The movement seemed to surprise Scott as his lips parted revealing the warmth that Logan had reveled in moments earlier. With taste after eager taste, Logan felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him, a need for completion as he could taste himself on Scott intermingled with Scott's own desire.

Reaching down to pull Scott's neatly tucked blue t-shirt out of his jeans, Logan couldn't help, but notice the way that Scott trembled when his fingers skimmed over the surface of Scott's skin. His abdomen fell concave as he pushed his arms up allowing Logan to slide the thin material up over his toned abdomen, brushing over his practically bare chest until Scott lowered his arms at his sides to give Logan a glimpse of the vulnerable man before him.

"Better?" Scott questioned as Logan sensed a sudden nervousness in the air surrounding Scott. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue over Scott's lower lip before opting to take a bite of the plump, swollen flesh. Almost immediately his thick, powerful arm curled around Scott's waist guiding him up off of the floor and onto the bed with his animal reflexes.

"We're getting there," Logan mouthed tearing open Scott's jeans before watching the way that Scott's fingers stretched out across the comforter. He squeezed the thick, beige colored material between his fingers, trembling as Logan leaned in closer to lick a hot, wet line over Scott's abdomen. That caused Scott to cry out followed by a bright shade of red to carrying over his features when he'd realized his error.

"I don't mind you letting me know what you like," Logan tried to make light of Scott's involuntary reaction. Smiling, he dropped a kiss over Scott's hip, tongue darting out over the indent revealed to him just above the elastic of Scott's boxer shorts. Dipping his finger in beneath the elastic Logan watched as Scott squirmed, exhaling sharply as his hips sprung up off of the mattress.

"I'm much more into excess," Scott blurted out sheepishly as Logan's thick fingers hooked in underneath his boxer shorts.

"I've noticed, but I rather like it that way," Logan teased gently coaxing Scott's jeans and boxer shorts down over his hips, sliding over his thighs until Logan crawled back over the edge of the bed. He placed his feet down on the floor, carefully taking Scott's clothing with him until he stood upright with the remains of Scott's jeans and boxer shorts in hand. Smiling he tossed them over his shoulder as Scott lay before him gloriously naked and stretched out on the bed. His arms were crossed over his chest offering up a sense of vulnerability and uncertainty when Logan looked down to his own jeans. Knowing full well that a better man would've opted to initiate a conversation between them Logan contemplated their removal, but when his eyes cascaded over the lines of Scott's body seeing Scott hard and eager as he'd been the night before he knew that rationality was going to be no more than a dreaded afterthought after he'd indulged in Scott Summers.

Clumsily pushing his jeans down over his body, Logan couldn't help, but bring his palm up over his own manhood. He curled his fingers around his body, pumping them over his flesh a couple of times before he silently thanked the heavens above for his mutation. Stamina and quick recovery time was the one gift he'd been blessed with and as he looked down to his thick, pulsating body, he knew full well it wouldn't take much for him to find another way to push himself over the edge with Scott laid out before him. Still in thinking about Scott almost trembling before him, Logan promised himself not to think that far ahead of himself.

"There's some lubricant in the top drawer of the nightstand," Scott spoke up with shakiness in his tone. As his arms crossed over his chest Logan realized that the confidence that had been present when Scott had dropped down to his knees to take Logan into his mouth had been replaced by an air of desire and nervousness and newness.

"Shit," Logan thought to himself when he stood motionless watching Scott bite down on his lip undoubtedly allowing his inner workings to get the best of him with Logan standing over him watching him like the cat who ate the canary.

"Don't ask. Just grab it," Scott gulped down taking Logan's silence as a sign of the awkwardness behind his statement when Logan finally decided to ignore the weight of the moment opting instead to follow Scott's direction. Saying nothing Logan opened the top drawer looking inside to discover the brand new bottle within the nearly empty drawer. Beside it was a bible, which suddenly reminded Logan of just how much he was going to hell for considering crossing this line with Summers. Still in focusing on the beautiful, lean man before him Logan couldn't help, but find himself ready to burn as long as it meant having Scott in his arms.

"Do you have any condoms?" Logan questioned when the drawer came to a close. He watched as Scott's shoulders tensed up, indicating his nervousness when he attempted to unfold his arms opting instead to slide them down to his side on the bed.

"Do you need one?" Scott replied gulping down harder than Logan imagined he'd intended, "I'd just assumed with your healing factor that…"

"You'll be safe," Logan replied drawing in a breath, "Although after what I did the other day at the compound maybe it would be better if we just…"

"Second drawer," Scott interrupted tipping his chin up towards the ceiling as Logan followed Scott's instruction to discover an unopened box of condoms before him.

"Always prepared," Logan noted moving to the edge of the bed once again to give Scott a long once over, "Truth be told I haven't had much use for these things in a very long time."

"Really?" Scott questioned as Logan inspected the box in his hand.

"It's been a slow year Slim," Logan teased taking note of the expiration date on the box. Suddenly it became clearer that the condoms had been Scott's—no doubt a sign of what he'd kept tucked away with that part of him that had been locked up with his memories once Jean had passed. Looking down at his own aroused form Logan took a moment to weigh out his options before ultimately deciding to press his knee onto the bed between Scott's parted thighs. The movement caused Scott to tighten up reflexively, body undoubtedly on edge as Logan slowly crawled over him, careful not to push his weight down upon Scott.

"God you're sexy," Logan whispered bending down to press a kiss over Scott's forehead. The gesture elicited another soft sound escaping from Scott's lips, but Logan paid no attention to it for fear it would cause Scott to fall into embarrassment once again. Instead he dropped feathery light kisses over Scott's forehead, sliding over his cheekbones, down over the tip of his nose until finally he was kissing Scott slow and languorously in an attempt to imprint every taste, every sensation and reaction that carried over Scott into his memory. After a while, Scott seemed to be more at ease opting to slide his arm around Logan's shoulder, coaxing Logan in over him more completely when Scott's feet slid up over the comforter. His thighs parted allowing Logan room to shift over him, to gently press up against his long, lean form allowing Scott to get used to the weight of Logan over him.

"You feel so different," Scott thought aloud as Logan realized Scott must not have meant to vocalize the words. Instead his soft fingertips traced over Logan's shoulders, up over his neck into his hair to curl through the dark, bristling edges before charting a path over the sinewy texture of his skin and muscle from his broad shoulders down over his spine to his firm bottom. Silently he continued to chart his path over Logan's skin—as if memorizing every inch of him when his fingers curled around Logan's hips, squeezing gently before pushing up over his body to his shoulders once again.

"Different can be good," Logan whispered encouragingly as his lips tapered off over Scott's shoulder, placing tiny bites and kisses upon his skin. He licked a hot, wet line over Scott's collarbone, charting a path over his breastbone, across to his nipple before his tongue circled over the delectable peak. The movement caused Scott to reach out and grip at Logan's shoulder writhing on the blankets more prominently. Repeating the motion caused Scott to whimper and when Logan's teeth sank into his flesh Scott cried out, unable to stifle the rush of pleasure and desire that coiled over his body. He twisted on the bed arching his hips up towards Logan, reckless and needy when Logan's oversized palm pressed into his thigh coaxing Scott back down onto the comforter once again.

"Patience," Logan breathed continuing his erotic journey over Scott's body leaving no detail to chance as he tasted the yearning and unfulfilled desire that carried over Scott's passion-laced skin. With each lick and well planned nip Scott became more pliable to the touch until finally Logan's shoulders were wrapped up in Scott's thighs with lips surrounding Scott's arousal in a warm and eager sheath. His tongue darted over Scott's skin, teasing and tantalizing Scott with each flick and damp swirl until Scott was bucking up off of the bed begging Logan for more.

"Soon…" Logan whispered, his words vibrating against Scott's skin as he reached out to slide Scott's right leg over his thick, powerful shoulder. The other soon followed as Logan's mouth enveloped Scott once again, taking Scott almost completely into the back of his throat when his thumb gently swept over Scott's crease. The sensation caused Scott to writhe involuntarily whimpering at the contact when the pad of Logan's lube covered thumb pressed and circled over his opening. The sensation caused Scott to suddenly tense up, tightening reflexively against Logan's movements when Logan arched back up on his elbows. He watched as Scott bit down on his bottom lip nervously, too proud to admit he'd never been touched in such a fashion as Logan hesitated weighing out his options.

"You still alright with all of this?" Logan finally questioned feeling himself fearing that the answer was going to be no as Scott shook his head against the comforter urgently.

"If you'd stop talking I'd be even better with this," Scott answered in an attempt to be firm, but his voice was trembling, body revealing so much more in the moment when Logan's tongue carried over the base of Scott's arousal. He licked a hot line from base to tip before his lips enveloped Scott once again all the while providing enough of a distraction to give Scott the opportunity to relax and adjust to the moment. Soon Logan found that he was able to push his thumb inside with a soft press and a tease that caused Scott to twist on the blanket. Applying more tongue action to Scott's arousal, Logan carefully lubed up his index finger opting instead to test the waters between them when he played with Scott's opening again this time making sure to go slow and steady wanting Scott to experience every sensation until his finger pressed inside to the knuckle feeling Scott's body constrict and hold him.

"Fuck," Logan breathed sliding away from Scott as he realized just how tight Scott was before him. A virgin in that respect no doubt as Logan focused on the beautiful man before him. Taking his time, he continued to test and tease Scott taking in each whimper and moan until he was able to easily slide two fingers inside of the warmth he'd coveted for so very long. Pressing a kiss over Scott's hip he curved his fingers at just the right angle to brush his fingers over Scott's prostate. That effectively caused Scott to buck and twist offering up a primitive, erotic moan that went unmatched by anything Logan had ever experienced in his life. He repeated the movement and Scott whimpered then panted licking his lips as Logan was rewarded with incoherent words that sounded like 'please' and 'more' falling from Scott's lips. Smiling he resumed in wrapping his lips around Scott's manhood taking his time to explore and delight Scott until finally Scott squeezed at Logan's shoulder urgently.

"Logan," Scott cried out his name. His fingers dug deeper into Logan's shoulder, squeezing down in an ironclad grip when his chest rose and fell with anticipation, "don't make me beg for this."

"I think I'd rather enjoy that," Logan admitted with a salacious smirk as his fingers pumped in and out of Scott all the while reveling in the reaction the object of his obsession had before him spread out and wanting nothing more than Logan's touch.

"I wouldn't," Scott began to rock against Logan's fingers desperate for more stimulation as Logan's grin expanded.

"Yes you would," Logan placed a kiss over Scott's abdomen, "then again I could always stop right now and…"

"If you even think about it I'll open my eyes and blast you across the parking lot," Scott warned with a snarl, his impatience growing as Logan withdrew his fingers from his warmth.

"In that case," Logan decided reaching for the foil package on the bed beside him. He tore it open with a smirk before taking the time to roll it out over his body, "I'd better not press my luck tonight."

"You're already working my last nerve Logan," Scott spoke up in that firm, authoritarian tone that Logan had often been met by in battle, but this time Logan knew better. It wasn't an order, but rather an urgent request—one that Logan felt Scott undoubtedly feared he'd lose his nerve in making if Logan didn't simply cease in prolonging his seduction.

"We can't have that now can we," Logan couldn't help, but chuckle carefully kissing his way up over Scott's body until he was over Scott watching him with amused eyes. Slowly he stretched his fingers out touching the side of Scott's face when he reached down with his right hand to curl Scott's leg around his hips, "Scott, I have to warn you that I'm much larger than my fingers are. Not that I'm trying to brag or frighten you, but…"

"I can take it," Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth as Logan continued to pet and stroke his face.

"I don't want you to just take it," Logan explained dropping kisses over Scott's forehead, tenderly teasing his lips over his cheekbones before collecting a soft, slow kiss from his protesting lips, "I want you to want it—to understand what this means for us…"

"Logan, right now I don't think that…" Scott panted squeezing at Logan's bottom in an attempt to deflect from Logan's words.

"I'm not going to fuck you Scott," Logan explained catching the protest that was about to fall from Scott's lips, "I'm going to make love to you, which is something I'm not going to take back. I realize that might be a bit much for you, but if we do this—if I'm inside of you…"

"Logan," Scott's face grew flushed as Logan pulled back. He pushed himself up on his elbows before watching Scott process the words Logan had just issued him.

"I want this to be because you want it—because we both need it," Logan brushed his fingers over the side of Scott's face in another tender sweep, "because we both realize what this means. Do you understand that?"

Scott nodded keeping his eyes pinched tightly together as his lips parted.

"Tell me Scott," Logan ordered, his voice coming out stronger than he'd intended when Scott whined beneath him. His leg gripped tighter over Logan, silently attempting to persuade Logan to bypass the conversation when Logan squeezed at Scott's hip in warning, "Tell me that you'll let me make love to you."

"Logan I…" Scott bit down on his plump bottom lip caught up in a mixture of emotions when Logan brushed the tip of his condom covered length against Scott's opening. The movement caused Scott to buck and twist caught up in the weight of the reality between them when he finally conceded to Logan's request with a nod, "alright."

"Alright what?"

"Fuck you Logan," Scott practically growled as Logan stroked the side of his face once again.

"Say it Slim and we can get on with this," Logan coaxed him on further. He nuzzled his nose against the side of Scott's face catching the frustration and the eagerness carrying over his scent when Scott let out a low, pained breath.

"You can make love to me," Scott blurted out as if the weight of the words had caused something inside of him to break inside, to pull free from the dark places he'd kept himself locked up in for so very long when Logan kissed him once again.

"I intend to," Logan promised reaching down to lift Scott's leg higher before he positioned himself at Scott's opening once again. He watched as Scott seemed to stop breathing. His posture grew rigid as Logan began to rub the tip of his arousal over Scott's opening once again. Whispering he pressed a kiss over Scott's eyelids feeling the warmth and tease of Scott's dark lashes over the sensitive patch of his skin on his bottom lip when he spoke up again, "Relax Slim. I'm not going to hurt you."

Scott simply nodded remaining motionless for a few seconds as Logan continued to resume in his teasing taking his time to give Scott the opportunity to adjust to the feel of him, to what it might be like for Logan to work his way inside as Scott seemed to relax. His breathing changed, body suddenly more pliable when Logan finally found the courage to press forward slowly guiding the tip of his thick arousal into Scott's tight, restrictive heat. The resistance caused Scott to arch back into the bed, letting out a muffled sound when his fist pushed into his parted lips. He tried to hide his reaction, to simply endure the adjustment when Logan reached for Scott's wrist opting to pull Scott's fingers from his mouth.

"Relax," Logan whispered again kissing Scott slow and leisurely. At first Scott felt lifeless almost as if he'd forgotten how to breathe, but soon after he began to respond to the kiss, tongue tangling with Logan's caught up in a tantalizing moment of temptation when Logan pressed forward sinking further into Scott's hot depths. The movement in itself caused Logan to groan caught up in the sensation, knowing full well he'd never felt anything more perfect as Summers squeezed his leg around Logan tighter encouraging Logan to continue until finally after long, painstaking moments Logan was buried inside of him fully, wrapped up in the raw, erotic heat he'd dreamt about for so very long. Everything about the moment went beyond anything he'd imagined, carrying him to a place where his dreams somehow paled in comparison to reality as he continued to kiss Scott over and over again.

"It gets better," Logan's words vibrated over Scott's lips as his palm dropped down between them to caress Scott's abdomen, to tease the tips of his fingers over Scott's ribs, tracing the contours of his body until Logan reached down between them to stroke at Scott's waning arousal, "Just hold on to me."

"I won't let go," Scott confessed in a soft, vulnerable tone. It was unlike any other sound he'd heard fall from Scott's lips as Scott's fingers gripped tighter at Logan's shoulder. He squeezed intently, pressing and twisting into the muscle as Logan slowly began to move from within. Each movement caused a reaction to spark inside of Scott. At first he was caught up in apprehension and uncertainty, but soon Logan could smell the desire returning to him. His body seemed to melt at the touch, caught up in the place where desire and animal instinct collided when Logan picked up the pace pumping inside of him again and again until Scott began to twist up towards him somehow attempting to meet Logan's thrusts.

"Mmm…" Scott murmured against Logan's lips, hand gripping and pinching wildly over Logan's back. The movements only served to push Logan on further, coaxing him to let loose of the beast inside of him once Scott had relaxed a bit. With each thrust Scott let out a series of slow moans, his skin ablaze with desire and longing as his teeth sank into Logan's lip. His fingers scratched at Logan's back sinking into his skin as Logan snarled. He kissed the side of Scott's neck, increasing the frequency of his movements until he suddenly found himself wondering where he'd ended and Scott began. Everything about the moment felt right—beyond any mere pleasure the world had offered him before that point in time with Summers beneath him writhing and twisting in an attempt to give as much as he was getting with Logan over him working in and out alternating between slow and fast until finally a low roar built up in the back of his throat.

"I want you over me," Logan demanded making it more of an order than a request when he flipped onto his back careful not to sever the connection when he guided Scott up over his body, coaxing him to straddle Logan's hips. After a couple of awkward seconds he was able to coax Scott into position, guiding himself to Scott's relaxed opening as Scott arched his head back. He began to slide himself down over Logan, twisting and shifting until he was against Logan's hips holding Logan's body in a tight caress.

"That's nice," Logan reached for Scott's hips guiding his movement, coaxing him to wiggle and twist, offering up just enough friction between them that Logan was soon pushing Scott up and pulling him down at a frenzied pace giving Scott the opportunity to take charge of the moment.

"God," Scott panted reaching out to scratch his nails over Logan's chest, his touch growing more urgent as Logan reached for Scott's arousal, pumping his fingers over his flesh again and again, moving with Scott's body up and down, twisting and undulating until Scott curled his fingers into fists over the center of Logan's chest. He bit down on his lip, shuddering and shaking as Logan continued to pump away at Scott's arousal watching with delight as Scott stiffened, body pulsating with life and warmth as he spilled himself across Logan's chest and abdomen. He jerked and whimpered, clenching down on Logan's arousal still buried deep inside of him until finally Logan couldn't help, but roll Scott onto his back once again plummeting inside of him again and again until Scott's legs wrapped firmly around him and Logan's release washed over him long and hard until they were both reduced to a series of trembles and squeezes, covered in perspiration and tiny teasing kisses until finally Logan's forehead pressed in against Scott's savoring their moment of completion with one another as Logan realized that should the world decide to end at the moment he'd die a happy man buried deep inside of Scott Summers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight filtered into the motel room past the sheer, frayed, tan colored curtains as Logan let out a long satisfied sigh. Still fighting to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and reveled in the warmth over his damp skin as he thought back to his surprise awakening with Scott over him taking Logan's morning arousal into his plump, parted lips licking and suctioning that sinfully skilled mouth over him again and again until finally Scott had climbed in over Logan's body and given Logan one of the best rides of his life. Even now he found he was still trembling, squeezing his arm tighter around Scott's slender waist as their bodies lay intertwined covered in a sheen of perspiration and each other as Scott's long, lean, muscular thigh pressed in between Logan's bringing them to a perfect fit in the aftermath of passion with one another. Scott's heart was racing wildly, his breath ragged and as Logan's fingers stretched out to squeeze at Scott's undoubtedly aching bottom, Logan couldn't help, but offer up a low rumble of a purr.

"Slim, that is undoubtedly the best wakeup call you've ever given me," Logan half joked though the seriousness behind his words resonated in the space between them, "Remind me again why we didn't try this sooner."

"You never asked," Scott answered circling the tips of his fingers through the dark hair on Logan's chest. Despite the workout they'd just put one another through, Scott's words were still laced with enthusiasm and warmth bringing forth a lighter side of the man Logan had grown to know during his time with the X-Men.

"If I'd have realized I would've asked time and time again," Logan admitted cupping Scott's left buttock and squeezing it playfully, "You are by far the hottest thing that's ever walked into my life."

"Don't you forget it," Scott laughed lightly as he settled his head over the center of Logan's chest. The damp strings of Scott's dark hair caused goosebumps to carry over Logan's skin surprising him with the fact that he'd somehow learned that Scott Summers—the man with the emotional availability of drill sergeant most of the time—was a cuddler. Granted if Logan had shared that fact with anyone outside of the motel room no one would believe it. He'd be half tempted to think he'd imagined it himself except for the fact that Scott was over him, body warm and welcoming as Logan's index finger swept in over Scott's plump, rounded, ever so perfect flesh to offer up a playful tease of his finger over Scott's still slick opening.

"Logan," Scott whined shuddering in protest as he reached down to guide Logan's hand back up to his hip in a safe place away from his bottom, "not everyone has your stamina or healing factor for that matter."

"You seem to do pretty good at keeping up," Logan lifted his head up off of the pillow long enough to deposit a tender kiss over the top of Scott's head, "You make love like it isn't anyone's business Scott."

"It isn't," Scott answered with a sudden distance in his voice. He lowered his head over Logan's chest more completely before his hand resumed in petting the dark, masculine hair that covered the broad expanse of powerful muscle.

For a few minutes silence carried over them as Logan pondered Scott's cryptic words. Finally after what felt like an eternity Logan spoke up with an uncertainty behind his voice, "About all of this or just our making love like this?"

"Logan," Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth. He raised his head up as if contemplating his words for a long moment. There was something that shifted in the expression on his face, something that resonated behind the thick, dark lashes that were still holding back the force behind those beautifully soft, tender, closed eyelids. Scott's face in so many ways was a masterpiece, a sign of genetic perfection with his sharp cheekbones and plump, perfect lips, yet as the first line of tension carried over his brow he seemed suddenly back in leader mode—back to the uptight man who reveled in telling him what to do all of the time. However, instead of pushing an order out at Logan, he opted instead to lower his head to Logan's chest again. His arm eased down to Logan's hip, fingers squeezing at it in a tight grip before he finally spoke up again, "Let's not ruin this by letting anyone else inside just yet. Last night I think we did more than enough of that in a prelude to this. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You mean," realization carried over Logan before tension coiled over his shoulders, "When did you realize I was at the pub watching you?"

"Early enough in for Steve to suggest I either get a restraining order or a hotel room," Scott divulged with a teasingly wicked smirk. He squeezed at Logan's hip again, taking the time to rub his leg between Logan's thigh as Logan felt the seriousness of the moment pass them by instead returning to the light, carefree ease at holding onto one another.

"I'm rather happy with your decision on that matter," Logan massaged his fingers over Scott's spine wanting nothing more than to keep Scott close to him, "The hotel was a much better idea."

"Who says I didn't do both?" Scott flirted with something that almost sounded like laughter. It caused him to shift over Logan, to make the both of them all the more aware of each other as Logan kissed the top of Scott's head once again.

"So," Logan began after a long, comfortable silence between them, "you and Steve…do you two go…way back with one another?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question of you considering that you've known him longer?" Scott inquired propping himself up on his elbows. He hovered over Logan behind closed lids looking so sweet and innocent, yet still so flushed and wild and thoroughly sexed over with his plump, rose colored lips and his unruly hair. Unable to help himself Logan reached out to touch the side of Scott's face in a slow, careful sweep.

"Cap and I grudgingly tolerate one another," Logan admitted thinking about his association with the Avengers, "He's too straight-laced for my liking, but then again I've never kicked back beers with him and spent the night hanging out with…Steve."

"Watch it Logan," Scott warned feigning an air of seriousness in his tone, "your jealous side is showing."

"My jealous side was wanting to tear him apart limb for limb in seeing him that close to you," Logan's arms curled possessively around his waist, "This is my more docile, reasonable side in questioning the nature of the relationship between the two of you."

"I'd imagine that this is the part where I remind you that it's none of your business," Scott wrinkled his nose at Logan in a torturous movement meant on doing anything, but appeasing Logan's concerns on the issue. Granted Logan was almost certain that Scott had never been with a man before the previous evening given his responses, but given Scott's penchant for a very thorough and completely mind altering blow job, Logan couldn't help, but feel a spike of jealousy coil over his body. It was soon placed on the backburner as Scott began to rub at Logan's inner thigh with a brush of his own skilled flesh and muscled leg.

"Maybe I want it to be my business," Logan blurted out knowing full well how ridiculous he sounded when Scott ceased movement on his thigh. It caused Logan to snarl and twist, bucking up towards Scott's thigh when Scott rolled off of Logan opting instead to stretch out on the blankets beside him.

"Steve and I are associates and friends, which is something that's rare in this world for our kind," Scott divulged reaching out across the bed in search of his glasses. When they were just out of his reach, Logan took it upon himself to lean over Scott and push past his fingers to collect the glasses in his hand. Once he'd captured them, he gently pressed them into Scott's palm as Scott smiled up at him, "Steve and I don't always agree on things where the Avengers vs the X-Men are concerned, but since we've been cooperating with one another more often than not Charles thought it would be more productive for the two of us to take time away from duty and responsibility and get to know one another on a more personal level."

"So Chuck…" Logan felt a jolt of agitation wash over him in thinking about Scott's mentor pushing Scott to get closer to another man who wasn't Logan, "he encourages this?"

"Very much so," Scott nodded turning his head to the side so that he could finally look at Logan for the first time since they'd fallen into one another's arms, "He thinks it's a good way to keep up communication between the two teams without causing any kind of friction. Not to mention he feels it helps me be more…social."

"Yeah, well, I guess if Chuck thinks it's a good idea," Logan looked away as his thoughts of tearing Steve's head off once again carried over his mind.

"It is a good idea," Scott added readily reaching out to brush his fingers over the center of Logan's chest, "but what you're thinking isn't."

"Hey how do you know what I'm…?" Logan trailed off as he faced Scott once again.

"A man can tell when his lover is being driven to a jealous rage," Scott twisted onto his abdomen. He dipped his head down watching Logan closely before smiling at him.

"Is that what you're calling me now?" Logan questioned reaching out to slide his fingers down over Scott's spine. The movement immediately caused excited shivers to form over Scott's flesh, "Your lover?"

"I'd like to think so," Scott stretched his feet out further against the blankets, "Unless of course you'd take offense to such a title."

"Not in the least," Logan shook his head firmly. Sliding in closer to Scott, he pressed a kiss over the back of his neck before stretching his fingers out across the bed towards the nightstand. He felt Scott tremble as Logan's hair-dusted arm skimmed over the surface of his back, tickling at Scott's smooth skin as Logan reached for the lid on top of the ice bucket he'd discovered that Scott had filled before Logan's arrival. Reaching inside Logan's fingertips swirled around in the water before he collected a piece of still frozen ice from the water. He carried it away from the ice bucket allowing it to drip over Scott's back when Scott let out a small squeal.

"Logan," Scott hissed out his name, twisting once again as Logan allowed a few more drips from the melting ice to create a path over Scott's spine. With each cool brush of water over Scott's skin more teasing shivers carried over him causing him to reach for the pillow beneath his head. He curled his arms underneath it, opting to lay his head down against the soft, white pillowcase when Logan dipped down to tease his lips over the path the melting ice had created. Smiling Logan circled his tongue around each rounded water drop before him as he followed the path leading down to the small of Scott's back just above his swelled bottom. Inhaling the sweet scent of Scott beneath him, Logan flicked his tongue out just above the top of Scott's crease noticing the way that Scott's legs involuntarily parted to offer Logan a far more enticing view of Scott on the bed pliable and his for the taking. Unable to resist Logan sank his teeth into the left side of Scott's bottom taking a long awaited, hearty bite of the butt he'd coveted for more often than he'd cared to admit. That in itself caused Scott to yelp and moan shortly after when Logan's index finger was once again circling the pink, puckered flesh of Scott's opening remembering only too well incredible it felt to be within the walls of his body turning him out from within.

"With the way you're behaving you'd think you hadn't just taken me a little while ago," Scott mused when Logan pushed the remainder of ice between his teeth. He leaned forward pressing cold kisses over the top of Scott's bottom before reaching out to collect another piece of ice. Wordlessly he drew lazy circles with it over the planes of Scott's back watching as Scott writhed and twisted until finally he placed the ice over the top of Scott's crease. The movement caused Scott to stiffen beneath him as Logan's thick fingers squeezed tighter around the ice causing it to melt a bit before he brazenly eased it down over Scott's crease to skim it over his opening. Almost immediately Scott yelped twisting away as if it simultaneously tickled and teased him at the same time. Logan repeated the movement simply rubbing the melting ice over the tight ring of muscle, still slick from Logan's entrance a short while ago.

"You like this?" Logan questioned watching as Scott curled his knees up on the blankets underneath him. He arched his bottom up, spreading his thighs apart wider to invite Logan's touch from within as Logan repeated the movement wondering if the cool dampness was comforting to Scott's undoubtedly tender, newly discovered pleasure center. For a moment he found himself weighing out his options, but as the ice melted Logan simply leaned forward placing a kiss on the back of Scott's hip before his finger massaged over Scott's opening instead.

"Mmm…hmm," Scott admitted arching back against Logan allowing the warm press of the pad of his finger to bring forth desire and arousal once again now that Logan found the encouragement to press his index finger into Scott ever so slightly. It served as a naughty reminder of the other part of himself he would undoubtedly slide into Scott once again when he was ready, but for now his finger was a good start leading into a second morning round between them.

"When I was a teenager I used to imagine what this would be like," Scott divulged rocking his hips back as if to invite Logan further inside of him. His breath hitched with Scott's body flushing all over again as Logan pressed another finger into him watching and waiting for Scott to wiggle back against him to take him in further, "I never had the courage to indulge in the fantasy, but now…"

"Yes?" Logan questioned kissing the small of Scott's back once again.

"I wonder why we waited so long," Scott squeezed the pillow tighter when his breath grew more labored. It encouraged Logan to curve his fingers hitting Scott's prostate at just the right angle to cause him to squeeze down on Logan's fingers in an attempt to hold him inside tighter than before.

"Me too," Logan admitted gently pumping his fingers in an out of Scott's body, loving the way that Scott seemed to warm up to him in circling his hips, with pushing back and twisting in an attempt to silently show Logan what he liked.

"Sex was never like this," Scott sighed in what Logan suspected that was more of another unintentionally spilled thought when Scott's lips parted, "with Jean and I we were young when we were together, but I…I learned things when I was with her…"

"Scott?" Logan stilled his movements when Scott seemed to tense up at the memory of his dead wife. Almost immediately the mood seemed to shift when Logan withdrew his fingers from inside of Scott instead opting to sit back on his legs and watch the man before him.

"She and I…" Scott divulged turning his head away from Logan, "we had an understanding between us—a connection if you will…"

Scott grew silent for a few seconds before he spoke up again as if to come to terms with himself rather than for Logan's benefit in the situation, "When she and I made love we were inside of one another. She felt what I felt and I, in turn, felt what she did. When we were making love it was if I experienced it through her eyes and mine. I felt everything she did when she touched me and yet…while she was doing it I learned through her…just like she learned through me. We completed one another in so many ways…"

Logan tensed up as his mind returned to the woman he'd been fixated on since his arrival with the X-Men. If he was honest he could see that there had been something from the start that had been irresistible about her—perhaps her smile or her taste or rather the way that she smelled so much like the beautiful man before him on the bed who'd been caught up in lust and Logan's arms not so long ago. Still as Logan knelt beside Scott on the bed he realized that the incredible scent he'd associated with Jean hadn't been because of her. Granted she'd radiated of it, but now as he dipped down to kiss Scott's shoulder he knew where it had originated.

"I've been so lost without her," Scott sighed as Logan could sense the tears threatening to reveal themselves behind Scott's carefully covered eyes. He could feel the change in Scott's posture, with the way his heart rate had shifted when Logan opted instead to take Scott into his arms again. Stretching out on the bed Logan reached for Scott, wordless drawing him in against his chest in a tight embrace in spite of himself, "For a while I wasn't certain I'd be able to make it without her. We were so close…so connected and…"

"I realize that," Logan offered up in an attempt to comfort Scott when his grief washed over him once again. It caused him to shudder and tremble for a brief moment before his arm curled desperately around Logan.

"She only wanted for me to be happy—to have something to hold onto after we lost her, but I couldn't bring myself to…" Scott stopped himself as a lump formed in his throat, "I wouldn't…not knowing that betraying her…"

"It's not betraying her in being happy," Logan whispered smoothing his fingers over Scott's spine, "Jeanie wouldn't want you to be miserable Scott. She wouldn't want you to close yourself off so completely."

"I know," Scott sighed, "but what makes this even more difficult is knowing that…"

"That what?" Logan questioned when Scott's lips parted again.

"I wanted this long before…" Scott's words trailed off when it became clear whatever it was that was on his mind was his burden alone to carry. He simply rubbed at Logan's chest cuddling into him until finally he spoke up again in a small, childlike tone, "When we went on that mission the other day—it hit close to home for me Logan. I realize that it probably didn't seem very personal when we were going in there, but at the time—when I learned about those kids who were taken hostage… It reminded me of when I was young—right before Charles found me. There was a group that was experimenting on young mutants much like the group we attempted to take down. They would kidnap the children from their homes, from their schools—off of the street even and once they'd taken them away they were locked up in a facility where they were experimented on and in some cases murdered. Their fate, in many cases, was far more tragic than the outcome the other day for those children we save Logan, but I've never forgotten about their pain and suffering."

"Slim," Logan felt uneasy as he thought to his own distraction during their mission, "I'm sorry that I let you down on the mission. I don't know what came over me, but…"

"That's just it," Scott exhaled sharply when his body tightened over Logan's, "You didn't let me down Logan. If anything you were one of the things that brought clarity to me and…"

"Scott?" Logan watched as Scott withdrew from his touch, opting instead to sit up on the bed beside him, "What is it?"

"I was once one of those teens—well, not those teens specifically," Scott admitted quietly, "I was one of the group that had been taken to be experimented on. They ripped me out of my school—even had mutants working for them—mutants that would do horrible, awful, unspeakable things and even now after the good things I've experienced in my life I still remember how terrified I was. As clear as day I still have nightmares about what they did to me—about the experiments they put me through. They're fading, but they haunt me when I'm not awake. Charles tried to ease the pain of them, but…much like those children we rescued some scars are just too deep to ever fade away."

"Scott, I had no idea that…" Logan watched as Scott kicked his legs over the side of the bed. Taking in a breath, Scott leaned forward bringing his right hand up over the back of his neck and shoulders to rub at it nervously.

"I was one of the lucky ones Logan," Scott explained in a fragile, distant tone, "Unlike so many others who lost everything I was saved—rescued even…and pulled away from that world."

"By Charles?" Logan questioned shifting on the bed so that he was sitting up behind Scott.

"Eventually, but before Charles," Scott bit down on his plump lower lip, "there was this man—this amazingly incredible man that rescued me—that rescued all of us from that madness. He just sort of swooped in much like we did and pulled me out of the hell they'd subjected me to. I don't even think he realized just how much he saved me that day considering that I'd vowed after the last round of experiments I wouldn't take it anymore. I came so close to giving up—to feeling hopeless and miserable, yet there he was—my knight in shining armor. He was brave and strong and he helped me in so many ways that…"

Scott lowered his head as he continued to speak up in a quiet voice, "I never saw him when he rescued me Logan because they'd covered my eyes, but there was something about the sound of his voice. Something about the way he told me that I would be alright—that I believed him. He made me feel like there was something more for me out there and I vowed to myself that if I ever was able to see him—that if I'd ever heard that voice inside of my head telling me that everything would be alright that somehow, someway I'd let him know just how much he did for me that day. I'd find my own way to thank him for pulling me out of the pits of hell and giving me another chance at life—at love and most of all at having hope in my life."

"Scott…" Logan reached out to squeeze at his shoulder, "he sounds like a true hero."

"He is," Scott let out an ironic laugh, "and the more I thought about him over the years, the more I wanted to know who he was. I needed to see his face—to understand what it was about this man who saved me. Over time my hero worship grew into a deeper curiosity which eventually evolved into this fantasy that played out in my head where he'd come to me and tell me that it wasn't just by chance that he'd found me in that compound. I know it sounds crazy, but a part of me had always hoped he'd say that he was there for me—that something inside of him knew that we were meant together—that somehow he'd realized there was a part of him that was made for a part of me and I'd think these scenarios up in my head…"

"You idolized the guy," Logan deduced finding himself on edge at the way that Scott spoke of his heroic stranger.

Scott nodded, "It became an obsession through the years. Every time I felt like I didn't belong—that I didn't quite fit into life at the school or the plan that Charles had in mind for me I would daydream about that day wondering what it would've been like if he and I had run away together. In my head I would play out these situations where he and I would return to that time and leave that compound together—that we'd go as far away as possible from that horrible place and wind up in a quiet place away from the rest of the world with each other. As crazy as it sounds I used to fantasize about what it would be like when we crossed paths again. Would he like me? Would he be proud of the man I grew up to be? Would he even remember some skinny teenager who often thought about offering himself up as thanks for the man who'd saved him all those years ago? It even got to the point where I'd asked Charles if he could find the man—the mutant who had saved me. Time and time again Charles explained to me that perhaps it was better that he and I didn't find one another given the brutality of the situation that he pulled me out of, but I disagreed. I wanted to know more about my hero."

"Did you ever find him?" Logan questioned wearily contemplating Scott's words.

"I found him once when I was eighteen," Scott admitted with an ironic laugh, "Granted Charles had told me the odds of it happening were nearly impossible—completely not worth obsessing over given that it was time for healing, but I was still so strong and stubborn wanting to know more about this man."

"What happened?" Logan questioned almost afraid to know the answer when Scott pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"We were on a mission. The guys and I were blowing off some steam in some shithole not far from here. Hank was there flirting with some girl and then I heard his voice. Almost immediately I knew—it was as if time hadn't passed between us—as if I was still that frightened teenager locked up in a cage waiting for him to rescue me. Hank told me it couldn't be possible—that somehow I must've been mistaken, but as I followed the sound of the voice I saw him standing over by the bar puffing on a cigar and looking even sexier than I'd imagined him to be in all of my fantasies. Hell, at that point it didn't matter what he looked like. It didn't even matter who he was or where he'd been. All I knew was that he was the man who'd saved me and I wanted to move in for a closer look to see him—to know him and share who I was with him."

"So what happened?" Logan asked with a frown.

"I damn near threw up before I made my way over to him. Hank had advised against it, but I needed to see—needed to know if something was there between us. I wanted him to realize how much of an impact he had upon my life, but at the same time I was afraid that he'd laugh at me…that he'd discard me without any real thought because I hadn't made any impact upon him," Scott let out an ironic laugh, "and even at that nothing prepared me for when I stood before him trembling and terrified looking at his angry eyes wondering if I'd made a mistake, but as he spoke up asking me what the hell my problem was when I was standing there slack jawed and staring at him, I knew I'd made the right choice in approaching him."

"I see," Logan gritted his teeth tightly as he suddenly found himself less than thrilled about the idea of hearing about the man Scott had hero worshipped. It suddenly made the irrational jealousy he'd felt about Steve pale in comparison to that of the man Scott had approached in his youth, "so let me guess…the guy turned out to be an asshole, right?"

"In a manner of speaking," Scott paused tipping his head back over his shoulder to look at Logan again, "at least I thought so for the longest time after that night."

"Did he ignore you?" Logan questioned unable to mask the hopefulness in his voice when Scott gripped his legs tighter against his chest.

"No," Scott's lips curved upward into the beginnings of a smile, "we stayed at the bar for maybe ten minutes after I'd approached him. After that…we went back to his hotel room…this hotel room to be exact."

"Wait…what?" Logan snarled feeling a burning sensation in his knuckles when his claws began to itch beneath the surface, "He took you…here?"

Scott nodded looking away from Logan once again, "I was so nervous—so afraid of what would happen given I think he assumed I was one of the local prostitutes in the area. Granted back then things were even worse than they are now…"

"Wait a fucking second," Logan growled as Scott pulled himself up off of the bed, "Hank left you leave the bar with some asshole stranger who thought you were a fucking prostitute?"

"I didn't correct him in his assumptions," Scott clarified turning around to face Logan once again.

"Even so what were you thinking?" Logan snarled focusing on the bed beneath him. Suddenly he found himself overtaken with the urge to tear it apart spring by spring if it meant banishing Scott's memory of the man who'd undoubtedly screwed him up in ways that Logan was still experiencing when Scott turned his back away from Logan. He brought his arms around his chest and let out a long sigh as he walked over towards the window, "Hank shouldn't have let you leave with that son of a bitch. If he hurt you…"

"He didn't," Scott replied quickly—almost too quickly for Logan's liking, "and as for Hank, well, he wouldn't have been able to stop me Logan. I was already bound and determined to…"

"…to fuck some dickhead who couldn't have cared less about you in his attempt to get his rocks off?" Logan roared thinking about the rage and anger Scott's admission fueled inside of him.

"He wanted to fuck me, but he didn't Logan," Scott interrupted before Logan could follow through on tearing the bed to pieces, "I wanted him to. I was ready to let him have anything and everything he wanted once he kissed me. Even though I'd never done it before I wanted to—with everything I am I wanted him to pin me down on the bed and do to me what you did last night."

"I see," Logan answered gruffly, "but you didn't?"

"No," Scott spun around to face him once again, "because as much as a dickhead as he was, he soon realized I wasn't a prostitute. It didn't take long for him to realize after that I was a virgin as well. That suddenly soured an otherwise wild night of sex in the making."

"Good thank God it ended before it began given that," Logan huffed puffing his chest out triumphantly as he sat up straighter on the bed, "the guy didn't deserve you anyway Slim. Any idiot who thinks that you are…"

"I just said we didn't have sex Logan," Scott interrupted keeping his arms squeezed tight around his chest, "I didn't tell you that nothing else happened because if I'd told you that it would've been a lie."

"I see," Logan snarled making a mental note to track down Scott's hero and do to him what he'd wanted to do to Captain America just a few short hours earlier, "What happened?"

"We touched one another, explored each other's bodies a bit gaining a feel for one another before we," Scott's face grew flushed at the memory. He brought one hand up over the side of his face as if to shield his natural response when his tongue dragged out over his bottom lip, "He showed me what he liked—what I could do to him and he did that for me. We spent a lot of time doing that—really exploring how to turn one another on in such a naughty, forbidden fashion."

"You mean…" Logan's words trailed off as he thought back to how expertly versed Scott had been in offering him a blow job both this morning and the previous evening, "I see."

"I came undone more than I can ever remember having done during that weekend we spent together and that was only because of his hands and his lips," Scott's words were laced with admiration and lust, "It only made me wonder just what it would be like when I experienced the rest of him—when we moved past that final barrier between us…"

"But he didn't," Logan half questioned wondering if Scott was purposely going out of his way to ignite the beast inside of him. Suddenly everything about the calm morning between them felt wild and out of control as he stood up beside the bed. His eyes narrowed in on Scott, watching him closely as he began to move forward like a predator stalking his prey.

"No," Scott answered leaning up against the hotel room door. He stretched his arms down at his sides leaving himself fully exposed and vulnerable when Logan closed in on him, "and I hated him so long for not giving me that."

"Why?"

"Because he left without warning," Scott answered as his breath caught in his throat, "Sunday morning he went out for breakfast and he never returned. I waited and waited for him, but he never came back. He left without saying goodbye and…"

"Dick," Logan snarled reaching out to close the distance between him and Scott. With a low roar he claimed Scott's lips in a wild, explicit kiss. Almost immediately Scott responded throwing his arms out around Logan's shoulders scratching and squeezing at their thickness when he bit down on Logan's lower lip. He arched back taking Logan's lip with him before he spoke up in a hot, agitated whisper.

"I wanted him more than you could imagine," Scott continued to whisper digging his fingers deeper into Logan's shoulders biting into his skin as Logan snarled. He arched his head back feeling anger bristling over Scott's skin when Scott sought his mouth out again in a harsh, aggressive pinch of fury and urgency, "He left me so angry and confused—broken by his departure given that I didn't even warrant a proper goodbye. Hank told me it was for the best, but I knew better. I knew I needed to see him again and when I did…I vowed I'd show him what he lost—make him see how good it could've been when he decided to leave me behind…"

"Scott?" Logan questioned as Scott's fingers pushed up through his thick, unruly hair.

"I wanted him to hurt like I did—to feel as vulnerable and broken as I was when he left me here naked and waiting for a moment that would never return to us ever again," Scott's fingers pulled tighter in Logan's hair wrenching his head back as he was clearly staring at Logan behind his glasses, "We could've been happy together, but that was all lost in a moment of careless surrender and…"

"Leaving you was his first mistake," Logan snarled reaching down to slide his thick, oversized palm over Scott's bottom. The movement sent Scott's long, lean, powerful leg around Logan's bottom gripping him tighter than before.

"What about you Logan?" Scott practically dared as his arms wrapped tightly around Logan's body, coaxing a deeper connection between them, "Are you going to leave me just like all the others? Just like then? Just like Jean did?"

"Never," Logan promised pushing Scott up against the hotel room door as their lips burned together in a searing kiss brought on by Scott's anger and Logan's jealousy with Scott's nails tearing into Logan's back, breaking through the surface of his skin. The sensation caused Logan to snarl and bite down on Scott's shoulder, feeling his primitive self began to surface when he pushed Scott up higher against the hotel room door. The movement slammed Scott against the wood, but he seemed to revel in the change between them, reignited by the newfound roughness between them when Scott's left leg joined the right one squeezing tightly around Logan's torso. Within a matter of seconds Scott was scratching Logan deeper, more aggressively before one hand wrenched at the back of Logan's neck, pushing into his dark hair in a demanding, authoritative movement.

"Fuck me Logan," Scott snarled his voice cold and distant as he yanked harder on Logan's hair pulling just enough to create a slow sense of pain.

"Fine," Logan attempted to pull away from the door preparing to take Scott back over to the bed again.

"No," Scott pulled on his hair harder than before, "not there. Here."

"Right here?" Logan's eyes widened as he watched Scott lick his lips urgently.

"Right now. Like you never left—like you never want to," Scott panted squeezing his legs tighter around Logan's body when Logan slammed him against the door once again.

"I don't," Logan assured him with a hot, wild kiss as he found himself carried over by the beast caught up in a moment of jealousy and turmoil in imagining Scott in the very spot they were in offering himself to another man. Suddenly the idea caused him to snarl and shake fueled by pure rage and anger when it became clearer that some man had tried to take advantage of his Scott—to make Scott feel as if he'd belonged to him—as if some part of Scott still did when Logan roared with anger. In a rage he lowered Scott to his feet again imagining the ways in which Scott was comparing him to the faceless stranger—to the man who'd taught Scott how to please Logan—that had been in their special place long before Logan had the opportunity to win Scott over. It all began to culminate, to dominate his thoughts when Scott looked back at him with parted lips and a heaving chest ready to question Logan's hesitation. However, it was short-lived when Logan spun Scott around, pushing him face first against the fraying curtains before reaching for the back of his neck to pin him up against the fabric. He felt Scott twist in a moment of agitation, attempting to turn around and face Logan, but Logan refused to allow the contact opting instead to reach for Scott's hands, stretching them up and out across the window forcing him to grip onto the window sill before Logan kicked at Scott's feet causing them to part further. Growling he reached for Scott's bottom, pulling it back and leaving him exposed before he stepped forward.

"You're mine," Logan snarled reaching down between them to push himself inside of Scott without hesitation. He felt Scott whimper and twist arching his head back when Logan pulled on Scott's hair exposing Scott's neck to his teeth. Biting down he felt Scott's pulse dancing between his lips wild and frantic as one hand gripped the back of Scott's neck holding him in place when Logan began to pound into him wild and frantic, desperate to claim ownership on the man who'd captured his attention from the first moment he'd arrived at the mansion. Hero of the past be damned because Scott was his, he decided as he plummeted into Scott, pounding him in against the frayed curtain until somehow they wound up on the floor with Scott on his hands and knees bucking back into Logan, meeting his wild, frantic thrusts in a series of wild, animalistic moments until Logan's hand wrapped around Scott's hips, sliding around to capture Scott's arousal, squeezing and pumping over his flesh, pushing him further—harder than he'd intended as Scott began to shudder and shake around him. He whimpered, practically sobbing as Logan's hands returned to his hips guiding him, coaxing him to meet Logan's jealousy head on—to allow Logan complete control over his body until Scott was reduced to nothing more than a series of wild convulsions and contractions over Logan's thick, solid length drawing him in deeper until the only thing that remained was nothing more than the erotic madness of their union tearing them both down to the core in ways neither had anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

The hot spray of the shower burned over Scott's aching limbs as he dipped his head beneath the liquid heat. It was bad enough that his body was sore in places he was quite convinced would never allow him to forget how wonderful things with Logan had been, but what was worse was the pain that carried over his heart and mind in knowing what he'd done. Selfishly he'd ceased listening to reason right around the time the Steve had spotted Logan over by the bar watching him, stalking him as if his fury alone would create a war between the X-Men and the Avengers. The thought in itself had caused Scott to react—to work with Steve in order to teach Logan a lesson about jealousy and crazy behavior, but all it had done was deliver to Scott the same wild man he'd fallen for all those years ago. When Logan had stepped onto the patio outside of the hotel room door ready to tear it to pieces, Scott had felt a smug sense of satisfaction in knowing he'd gotten under Logan's skin. Although he was certain he wouldn't have ever admitted to it, there was something about opening the door to discover Logan so wild and primitive and out of control before him that had Scott more hot and bothered than he'd cared to admit to. Hell, he'd planned out the perfect lecture he'd issue Logan down to every last detail, but it was lost on him the moment his body took control and he'd pulled Logan into that long overdue kiss between them.

Turning in the shower Scott tried to soothe his guilt as he thought about how everything had spiraled out of control. Everything he'd thought he would say to Logan was replaced by lust and need—by those nagging impulses inside of him to put Logan in his place. However, what he hadn't been prepared for was the way that Logan had held him—for the way that Logan had been so insistent upon making love to Scott and making him feel like that stupid, sappy, love-struck, hero worshiping teenager all over again. Everything about those moments leading up to their making love had taken Scott back in time leaving him in that place where he'd tortured himself endlessly time and time again in Logan's absence. It was bad enough that Scott had chosen the place of Logan's departure for his return to what they'd once lost, but after Logan had been so kind, so gentle and loving, Scott found himself caught up in the inner turmoil he'd vowed wouldn't return to him once he found Jean in his life. Granted he'd loved her—more than anything she was his world, but through the years even she'd known about his past—about his time with the man he'd wanted to love, but lost and she'd understood. She'd empathized with his pain knowing only too well all of Scott's secrets as they'd bonded with one another. She'd never judged him for it—never thought any less of him, but rather encouraged him to believe that fate had a plan—that everything happened for a reason and perhaps in his misery it had led them to one another and a different kind of happiness.

"And look where it took me Jean," Scott sighed stretching one arm out against the shower wall as he thought of his late wife—remembering her surprise and curiosity when Charles had sent Scott and Storm in search of Marie and Logan. It had been a cruel twist of fate that Scott hadn't been sure how to take, but when Logan had come to them with amnesia and no memory of Scott, Scott had learned to accept that time had changed things. He'd even discussed with Jean how much easier it was in knowing why Logan had left given all they'd learned about his past with Stryker, but more than that it had offered Scott a chance at real love and happiness with Jean, which he'd learned was something he couldn't experience with Logan.

"Maybe it's for the best," Charles had advised him when Scott had initially expressed his uneasiness in Logan's arrival.

What made it worse as time progressed wasn't so much that Logan was somehow interested in Jean, but rather that he'd forgotten Scott entirely. Even though it was in fact for 'the best' there was still a part of Scott that was disappointed—depressed even that Logan had never thought to look twice at him again once he'd found himself in a new life away from the memories of the past. Hell, the more Scott thought about it, the harder things were becoming for him. With Logan around he'd obsessed about it—to the point that even Jean was encouraging him to deal with the situation—to talk with Logan head on about the past, but Scott had stubbornly refused. After that Logan had left for a while and Scott had assumed things would get easier, but they hadn't. Jean's nightmares had served as a distraction, but it was Scott's heart that was breaking all over again when Logan was gone.

"Maybe you should go after him," Jean had coaxed him on after they'd discussed his still lingering feelings.

"And say what Jean? What good will it do now?" Scott had questioned reminding her that his history with Logan didn't have any bearing on what they had with one another. He loved Jean. She was his heart, his soul and his one true destiny until that moment when she'd left him. Just like Logan she'd made the choice to leave—to abandon him instead of staying with him and now…

"What have you done?" Scott moaned lowering his head further when the shame of his actions carried over him. With eyes kept closed tightly, he felt the raw heat of the water reddening his skin, condemning him for taking advantage of Logan in a moment of weakness—in allowing his foolish pride to take a backseat to lust and desire long enough to explore every fantasy he'd carried about the one man who hated him more than anything. Granted they'd been reluctant partners and teammates, but Logan had never had any interest in Scott—never wanted to rekindle anything other than their disagreements until that moment when Logan had wound up on the kitchen floor of that compound drugged up with the serum Steve had warned Scott would produce 'strange' behaviors in Logan. Scott hadn't realized just how 'strange' they'd be until Logan was finally over him, buried deep inside of him and promising not to hurt him.

"Yet I hurt him," Scott reminded himself shamefully. Hell, he was no better than a rapist at this point given that he knew Logan was under some kind of influence. He was well aware that Logan was in need of help, but instead he'd offered himself to Logan—feeding fuel to this involuntary addiction Logan had for his own selfish, awful purposes until finally guilt had consumed him. Now standing underneath the shower spray hating himself completely Scott realized that he would have to be held accountable for his actions. He would have to repent somehow.

"Hey," Logan's voice startled him when Scott felt the warmth of Logan's body behind him in the tiny shower stall. It was enough to cause Scott to stand upright and gasp when Logan's arms wrapped around his torso, "I thought I heard you get up."

"I felt dirty," Scott admitted knowing only too well how true those words were for him.

"I like you dirty," Logan pressed a kiss over the back of his neck, "very dirty in fact."

"Logan," Scott tensed up against his embrace, "I really just want to get clean…"

"So let me help," Logan suggested as Scott heard the sound of shuffling behind him. He felt the warmth of Logan disappear before Logan returned to curl his fingers around Scott's hip. Nudging him ever so slightly, Logan spoke up in a soft, concerned tone, "turn around."

"I'd really rather not," Scott argued preparing to toss out some bold words to make Logan leave, but instead he felt the grip of Logan's fingers over him intensifying with the press of Logan's hand coaxing him to surrender to Logan's request and before he knew it, he was turned completely around with Logan's hand on his cheek touching him tenderly.

"Why is it that you always feel compelled to argue with me Slim?" Logan's voice rang heavy with disapproval, but nowhere near the disapproval Scott felt in his heart in knowing just how he'd failed Logan not just as a leader, but as a friend—if they could even call themselves that. Lowering his head somberly, Scott prepared to find the words to apologize, but nothing came out.

"Hey," Logan coaxed him to tip his chin up again as Scott pinched his eyelids together tighter than before, "Slim?"

"You shouldn't be in here," Scott spoke up in a shaky voice, "We really shouldn't be…"

"I want to," Logan admitted as Scott heard the sound of something being squeezed from a bottle. Before he could question it, he felt Logan's hand at his hip again coaxing Scott in closer to him.

"You're too tense," Logan explained rubbing his thick, oversized fingers over Scott's chest. The movement should've been rough and firm, but as with most things Logan did where Scott was concerned, it was soft and gentle almost like tiny butterfly wings over Scott's skin causing his body to react to such an attentive touch.

"Logan," Scott breathed his name feeling Logan work a lather up over his chest and abdomen until finally he was turned away from Logan once again. Logan's fingers were somehow kneading into his shoulders working away every ounce of tension much like he did back in the medical bay only this time Scott was finding it hard to remember why to resist. He arched his head back and sighed allowing the soapy lather to slide down over his spine following the path of Logan's fingers when Logan's palms were suddenly gripping at his bottom washing him and cleaning his muscles until he coaxed Scott to lean forward.

"Let's rinse you off," Logan explained kneeling down beside Scott and massaging his fingers over Scott's thighs, just behind his knees and around into his calves in slow, repetitive motions until his thick hands were holding Scott's hips lathering him up with such detail and tenderness that Scott felt a sob building in the back of his throat. By the time Logan's fingers worked their way up to his sensitive sacks, holding and caressing him, carefully bathing his body, Scott found that he was in tears unable to hide from the feelings that carried over him.

"Logan don't," Scott reached down to prevent Logan from stimulating him with his touch.

"But I thought that…" Logan frowned refusing to release Scott in spite of his protests.

"Please…" Scott whimpered as Logan did as instructed releasing him in order to wrap his arms securely around Scott's waist. Wordlessly he pulled Scott in against his chest as his lips pressed over Scott's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing…it's just…"

"Did I hurt you before?" Logan asked in a panic as Scott thought back to their time together on the floor, rough and wild until the both of them had collapsed on the carpet with Scott having rug burns on his knees and other places that he'd have trouble explaining to those around him should they ever see what he'd allowed to happen.

"No," Scott answered quietly.

"Are you sure?" Logan hesitated before speaking up again, "I wasn't too rough, was I? I know I should've asked earlier, but…"

"No," Scott snapped in recoil, "you weren't too rough. Everything was just…"

"Just what?"

"Just right," Scott let out an exasperated sigh, "which is why it's all wrong."

"I don't understand," Logan's voice was wounded, offering up a sound that Scott had hoped like hell he'd never hear. Yes, in the past he might've wanted to feel that sting of Logan's confusion, but now that he'd made peace with himself—that he'd come to care even deeper for Logan and understand his absence, it only served as a knife to cut Scott to the core.

"I shouldn't have let this happen," Scott gulped down as he fought to keep his tears from consuming him, "We never should have…"

"Yes," Logan reached out to hold Scott, to force Scott to face him as he cupped his face in his hands, "We should have. We both have wanted this for longer than either one of us have cared to admit and…"

"It was a mistake," Scott blurted out painfully, "one that I shouldn't have allowed to happen, Logan. I shouldn't have done this to you."

"Done this to me?" Logan repeated as Scott pulled away from him as if he'd been burned by Logan's touch, "Slim, I don't understand. Last night and this morning was magical. Everything about us together was…"

"…a direct result of the serum Logan," Scott blurted out not having to see Logan to understand the stunned silence between them.

"You mean you…you know?" Logan questioned as Scott bit down on his plump lower lip and nodded.

"Of course I know," Scott divulged feeling his face grow hot with humiliation and guilt, "Steve told me all about their findings and although I haven't spoken with Hank it didn't take much for me to realize what was happening here. Everything you're feeling is a direct result of that serum and…"

"No," Logan stepped forward reaching for Scott again, "it's not."

"Yes," Scott pushed him away before he reached out for the shower door, "it is and after a few days away from me you'll see that."

"No I won't," Logan's voice followed Scott out of the shower when Scott reached for his glasses on the counter. Quickly putting them on in an attempt to shield his tears from Logan, Scott adjusted them in place before collecting a towel for himself.

"Yes you will because this," Scott motioned between them, "This isn't what you want. It isn't real. It's just someone manipulating your emotions and making you believe that there's something there between us and…"

"It's real Scott," Logan argued with him in an impassioned tone, "What we have together is something I've been waiting to find and now that I have it…"

"It's all based on lies all because a scientist created that serum to make you more pliable and vulnerable to manipulation," Scott answered giving Logan a long once over before turning his back to him, "and once you realize that you'll see that this was a mistake."

"Being with you was never a mistake. I told you last night that once I made love to you, I wouldn't take it back," Logan stepped forward reaching out to squeeze Scott's shoulder.

"You should because it was a mistake," Scott answered stiffly, "All of it was nothing more than a manipulation that I initiated and thrust upon you all because of what I needed—because of what I wanted and…"

"Scott, I love you," Logan blurted out surprising the both of them with his words, "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"That fact that you believe that only proves just how horrible I truly am Logan and once you realize that truth, you'll undoubtedly hate me forever—far more than you already do," Scott choked up on his words, not bothering to face Logan as his own guilt carried over him. Silently he stepped forward moving out into the hotel room to collect his things as he found himself gasping for air. He felt his chest tighten, his mind caught up in the beginnings of a panic attack over how horrible he'd treated Logan. He'd sunk lower than low and in manipulating Logan into his bed he deserved nothing less than the harshest punishment imaginable. Even that felt too good for him in that moment as he quickly got dressed.

"Scott, we can't just leave things like this," Logan's voice called out to him as Scott pulled his shirt over his head, "I realize that you're confused, but I'm not. I know what I want and…"

"It isn't a life with me," Scott finally found the strength to face Logan again. He could see the pain that radiated in Logan's features, the confusion that he hadn't wanted to be the cause of, but most of all he could see just how much he'd wronged the man before him who'd once saved his life and given him a second chance at happiness, "I never should've done this to you. I'm not better than the scum that we put away the other day."

"Scott…" Logan stepped forward as Scott seized his keys from the table top.

"I won't blame you if you hate me," Scott offered up poignantly as he made his way over towards the door, "because there's always a part of me that will hate myself for crossing this line in taking advantage of you."

"I don't feel that way Scott," Logan began desperately.

"Not now, but you will," Scott reached for the door. He opened it and gave Logan one last look, "Don't follow me Logan."

"Scott…"

"Goodbye Logan," Scott finished somberly before he walked out of the hotel and vowed to put to rest the foolish teenage dreams he'd carried with him over a life with a man who could never truly be able to love him.

xxxxx

"Where is he Hank?" Logan snarled making his way down to the medical bay to discover his friend working on the computer.

"What?" Hank questioned looking up at Logan from behind his glasses, "Who?"

"Scott, where is he?" Logan looked around the lab at the various screens up before Hank.

"Last I heard he was with you," Hank frowned taking a long look at Logan, "but obviously he's not now, is he?"

"No, he's not," Logan argued with him, "but I need to find him. The two of us had a misunderstanding with one another and…"

"What happened?" Hank gulped down worriedly, "Dear God Logan. Don't tell me that you allowed something to happen between the two of you. Did you and he…?"

"I need to talk to Scott," Logan answered stiffly as he stood before one of the screens seeing a picture of himself upon it, "I've been all around the school and…"

"Have you spoken with Charles?" Hank questioned as Logan noticed the writing underneath his name.

"What is this?" Logan asked pointing to the screen before him.

"It's my information on you," Hank replied readily, "It's all that we've gathered on your medical history from the time you and Charles first met until…"

"What's this?" Logan pointed to a date on the screen before him.

"It's…" Hank's eyes moved past Logan to discover what Logan was pointing at, "Logan, you should probably discuss this with Charles."

"I don't need to discuss this with Charles," Logan motioned to Hank's computer screen, "Pull up that link."

"Logan I…" Hank frowned back at him.

"I know you know how to do it," Logan's claws came out as he glared at his friend, "unless of course you'd rather I try to figure it out."

"Fine," Hank reluctantly sat down on his chair. He clicked a few buttons, allowing the images on the screen to shift and change as Logan saw pictures of himself dressed in clothing from a different era, yet he looked so very much the same in so many ways, "Some of these were from Stryker's files on you. Granted we were still piecing this together for some time in order to help you reclaim some of what you lost, but…"

"Where did you get all of this?" Logan's eyes skimmed the page before him, reading details about himself in vivid color on Hank's computer screen.

"As I said some of it we had, but this particular set of information was provided to us by S.H.I.E.L.D. or rather by Captain America since apparently you've been a subject of interest to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers for quite some time," Hank informed him as Logan pushed Hank out of the way. His eyes cast over the images on the screen before him realizing that someone had been watching him, putting him under surveillance long before he had memories of the life he was presently in.

"What is all of this?"

"You worked in an undercover government position for a while so to speak," Hank explained drawing in an uneasy breath, "Stryker had you involved in a program that…Logan, I really think you should talk to Charles."

"I'm talking to you," Logan roared turning around to face Hank once again, "What is all of this?"

"You were an assassin or sorts," Hank finally admitted with a pained expression on his face, "The government forced you do things—subjected you to missions that…"

"That what?"

"That could've very well caused you to compromise yourself," Hank finished with an uneasy sigh, "Captain America sent this over to me because he felt that this shouldn't get into the wrong hands. It's restricted information that could very well be used against you, but for the time being we've been able to put a lid on it. The government wants their ties to you to disappear and we just want you to find peace and…"

"What else is in there?" Logan questioned as Hank pushed open the top drawer of his desk and offered him a manila folder.

"You won't like what you see Logan," Hank warned as Logan reached for it, "Some of it's pretty brutal."

"I don't care Hank," Logan argued opening up the folder as he found himself suddenly distracted from his mission to find Scott. Sitting down on the edge of the metal desk, he reached for the first page printed out before him catching little bits of detail about a mission in particular that the government had sent him on. With each skim of his eyes he started to see a clearer picture of the man that was somehow buried in the back of his mind with Stryker's madness. With each word it made Logan into something entirely different—into a man far from who he'd become until finally one word in particular captured his attention. Flipping through the folder he realized there were images of him from a bar—from a place he couldn't quite remember, but the third image in his hand revealed Logan with a boy pressing him up roughly against a hotel room door with the number seven marked on top of it. His arms were down over the boy's thighs while his tongue was buried deep into the boy's throat as it was clear Logan's companion barely looked a day over sixteen even though Logan knew his companion always appeared quite youthful. Suddenly Logan tensed up when he caught the way that Hank was looking at him.

"It was me," Logan realized aloud as Hank reached for the folder tearing it away from his hands.

"Now you understand why I warned you against doing this with Scott," Hank scowled back at him, "I told you that he was in a fragile place and…"

"I'm the one that broke his heart," Logan's heart sank with realization, "I'm the one that hurt him."

"No more than he could heal from, but still," Hank sighed leaning back further in his own seat, "I cautioned him against approaching you that night, but he was too stubborn to listen. He was too caught up in his own fantasy over how you'd somehow save him all over again from this life—from being a soldier for our kind and an X-Men ostracized from the rest of the world. He was naïve, but you seemed like the perfect escape."

"Until I ran out on him," Logan felt as if he'd been punched in the gut at the weight of the truth he'd lost in his stolen memories.

"It wasn't your fault," Hank opened up the top desk drawer again, "Scott realized that after Charles brought you here, but he didn't realize the weight of your absence. He still doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned.

"Logan," Hank paused giving him a long once over, "if what you're feeling now is solely because of the serum, then I strongly caution you to stay away from Scott. Let it run through your system until we can find a way to flush it out. Take some time away from everyone to find yourself, to think about where it is you want to be and…"

"And if it's not?" Logan arched a curious brow.

"Then I think it's time you both knew the truth," Hank handed the folder over to him, "Captain America also dropped this off earlier today. I think it speaks for itself in a lot of ways if this is really what you want."

"Thanks Hank," Logan reached for the folder only to have Hank pull it just out of his reach.

"Don't hurt him again," Hank cautioned before sliding the folder into his hand, "He's never stopped loving you Logan. Even though he hates himself for feeling that way, it's never changed."

"But…" Logan found himself at a loss.

"We all knew it. I knew it. Jean knew it," Hank revealed to him with a shake of his head, "Even though he's been in denial Scott's known it, which is why you hating him has been killing him on the inside since you first arrived here. He can't go through that all over again especially now that Jean's gone."

"He's not going to have to Hank because I'm not going anywhere," Logan promised looking down to the folder as he found himself armed and determined to make things right with Scott once and for all.

xxxxx

Scott sat on the edge of the cliff looking down at Alkali Lake knowing full well that the day that Jean died everything had fallen apart. Even now as he sat staring down at the water he found himself surrounded with pain and misery, caught up in the grief that couldn't quite escape him once she'd voluntarily left his world. It was bad enough that he'd lost his lover and his wife, but more so he missed the friend he'd found in her when she could read him without so much as a word. It was that connection that Scott missed the most as he found himself more alone than he'd ever been.

"Oh Jean," Scott bellowed as he reached for the beer bottle he'd set down on the rock beside him, "What am I going to do?"

Looking down at the six pack he'd picked up on the ride over, he'd found himself wondering if he could find the courage to follow through on his plan. He wasn't quite sure where fate would lead him, but somehow he'd wound up here—with her—in the last place where they'd been together before everything had fallen apart. Now with liquid courage in his fingers and heaviness in his heart, he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long, hearty drink realizing what a coward he truly was. Granted he should've gone home to Charles—should've told Charles all about his sins and tried to repent, but there was no turning back from what he'd done. He'd screwed up everything and now he was on his own surrounded by his demons in dealing with the aftermath. Armed with that thought in mind, he stood up finishing off the bottle of beer before walking closer to the ledge. His eyes swept over the water's surface thinking about how easily it would be to lose himself to the tide—to let the rapids take him under when he tossed the beer bottle across the water. It flew in the air with a whistling sound as the winds picked up, but it did nothing to deter Scott's frustration when he pulled off his glasses and shot his blasts in to the green frosted glass causing it to explode upon contact.

"Whoa," Logan's voice startled him when Scott quickly righted his glasses, "you'd better hope there aren't any hungry fish in there otherwise you've just torn the shit out of their intestines."

"Logan," Scott gasped turning around to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from yourself," Logan made a small step towards him, "which is something I should've done a long time ago."

"I…I don't understand," Scott blinked back at him.

"I do, which is ironic that I can say that and mean it, but…" Logan stepped forward rubbing his hand over his neck, "I do Scott. I finally get it."

"No, you don't," Scott shook his head and sighed.

"Yes, I do," Logan met his eyes behind his glasses with a sudden seriousness carrying over his jawline, "and just for the record Slim, I never thought you were a prostitute."

"What?" Scott questioned giving Logan a long once over as Logan moved in closer to him.

"You were a hell of a lot cleaner than any prostitute I'd ever met," Logan softened his tone as he tipped his head to the side, "Truth be told you looked like the perfect slice of heaven that took a wrong turn into that bar and found your way to me. I remember you standing there—watching as you were just shifting on your feet trying to pretend that you weren't nervous as hell."

"You don't have to say that Logan," Scott turned away from him, "Just because you think it's what I want to hear…"

"You asked me if I lived in the area and you offered to buy me a drink," Logan explained as Scott listened to the sound of Logan's footsteps approaching him, "That in itself was a dead giveaway when I asked to see your ID. Hell, I even remember you whipping one out that said you were twenty three…"

"You said I looked like I was barely out of high school," Scott mouthed thoughtlessly as he found himself remembering the way he'd approached Logan in his youth.

"Said you were nineteen when I called you on your bullshit, but we both knew that was a lie," Logan noted arching a suspicious brow that caused Scott's face to grow hot with embarrassment, "didn't we?"

"Close enough," Scott answered stiffly refusing to add more to Logan's words.

"Like hell," Logan noted making a small step towards Scott.

"I was a few days shy of it," Scott's face grew hotter at the memory, "not that it mattered at the time, but…"

"There was no stopping the little firecracker that you were though, was there?" Logan gave him a long, curious once over, "I tried to pretend you didn't make an impact on me, but then when you kept trying to talk to me—refusing to walk away after I'd been purposely aloof with you I saw what was happening. Still you were uncharacteristically brazen and determined in asking if I'd been to the bar often, which only further told me that you never had been there."

"Logan, just because I told you a story that…"

"I was completely taken by you before I even touched you. I knew I was going to burn in hell for it given the type of temptation you were, but I didn't care. You were pure sin wrapped up in the most savory package I'd ever experienced in my life," Logan blurted out as Scott stiffened before him, "I hadn't even gotten you inside of that hotel room when it hit me how deep in my system you already were. Just the smell of you sent me on sensory overload far more than anything else I'd ever experienced and before I knew it I pinned you up against the door and we were kissing, getting really hot and bothered and it was raining. The wind was making your hair do this thing where it started to curl just behind your ear…"

"Logan," Scott replied feeling Logan's hand on his shoulder.

"I remember watching you—thinking about how beautiful you were with the rain on your face—those droplets on your glasses and your lips parting just like…" Logan coaxed Scott to turn around and face him, "Just like that."

"Like this?" Scott questioned as Logan reached out to brush his thumb over Scott's bottom lip. The movement caused him to shiver and gasp exhaling a warm breath when Logan continued to press his thumb over Scott's plump flesh.

"You seemed so vulnerable—innocent even," Logan couldn't help, but smile when his fingers pressed into the side of Scott's face. Reaching out he tucked a short, wavy strand of Scott's hair behind his ear causing him to tremble all over again, "I knew you were pretending to be more experienced than you were, but as you said I was a bit of an asshole and a part of me didn't care about that. This part of me to be specific."

With those words Logan reached for Scott's hand placing it over the center of his jeans coaxing Scott to cup and hold his manhood through the material as a slow purr rose up from the back of his throat, "Kid, you have no idea how incredible your hands felt on me especially after everyone I crossed paths with for so long was afraid of me. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before in my life, but soon…I realized that it wasn't just this," Logan paused squeezing Scott's fingers over his body once again, "that was completely taken by you."

"Is wasn't?" Scott gulped down as Logan pulled Scott's hand up over the center of his chest.

"No, it wasn't. It was this in here," Logan explained wrapping his fingers around Scott's wrist, "It's always been here. Even though I can't remember everything about my life during that point in time, I remember you. I remember that ridiculous blue turtleneck you were wearing—the way that you moaned when I licked that spot behind your ear, but more so I remember the way you tasted and smelled—that way that you were able to intoxicate me without saying a word."

"Logan I…" Scott tipped his head down.

"You still have that effect on me," Logan cupped Scott's face in his hands once again, "Even now."

"You don't mean that. You only think that because of the serum…" Scott started with a small frown.

"Stop telling me what I do or don't mean," Logan argued with him, "That damned serum might've amplified my thoughts and feelings temporarily, but it doesn't define the way I feel about you. It doesn't change the fact that I've wanted you from the moment you walked into my life."

"You don't even remember me walking into your life," Scott reminded him with a small frown.

"I might not remember every detail in being in that compound saving you, but I know I was there," Logan explained with a shake of his head, "A part of me feels like I was there for all the wrong reasons, but saving you was the one thing I did right. I'm not a good guy Scott, but you make me want to change that. You make me want to be a better man even though I spend a lot of time at my worst."

"I don't think it's your worst," Scott shrugged as Logan rubbed his thumb over the side of Scott's face.

"My worst was leaving you without any reason behind my exit," Logan admitted with a pained expression on his face, "I never wanted to go. When I finally met you I was in a dark place, but you were the first breath of fresh air in my life."

"Logan…"

"That night at the bar when you spotted me," Logan took in a nervous breath, "I was the one there seeking you out. I'd gone there specifically searching for you."

"For me?" Scott questioned tipping his head to the side to give Logan a long once over, "Why?"

"Because I was working for the government—cleaning up loose ends that…" Logan gulped down as tension carried over his jawline, "Stryker did a lot of things at the facility—things that they wanted to bury and in doing so they wanted to make the evidence of his sins disappear. It made the people I worked for look bad so…"

"…so they sent you there to 'clean up' the situation," Scott stiffened when the weight of Logan's words carried over him.

"They wanted things to be dealt with, but when I first read your file," Logan offered up as it seemed something clicked inside of him, "there was something about you—something I couldn't quite shake so much so that when you decided to flirt with me, I knew that I would've been a fool to walk away. You weren't just a mission for me anymore Scott. You never were."

"What was I?"

"The best thing that ever walked into my life when I was the least deserving of it," Logan slid his fingers through Scott's hair once again, "You were so beautiful, so trusting and so perfect. We learned more about one another than we thought possible in that weekend and once I knew you, I realized that the only way to keep you safe was to take you away with me."

"You mean…?" Scott trembled as Logan pulled him in closer for a kiss.

"I knew they'd send someone else after you if for no other reason than to clean up their own mess and I couldn't have that. I was planning to leave town with you—to take you far from that place to somewhere that we could build a life together—where we could be together exploring the connection between us from there on out," Logan's lips barely skimmed the surface of Scott's, "I wanted to protect you—to save you from the others—from a world that could never truly understand people like us."

"So what happened?" Scott tilted his head to the side as his lips barely brushed against Logan's in the beginnings of an almost kiss.

"Victor," Logan tensed up at the admission. He pulled away from Scott and reached into his pocket to extract the crumpled file that Hank had given him. He stretched his arm out towards Scott offering the proof to his lover in a moment of discontent between them, "He found me when I was making arrangements for us to leave together. He was waiting in the wings—working on a contract to find you and…"

"And what?" Scott watched as Logan turned his back to him.

"He would've killed you Scott. I had no choice, but to agree to his terms—to walk away before…" Logan gulped down harder than before. He rubbed his palms together before nodding towards the papers, "He promised he'd forget he found you if I returned to him. He threatened that if I hadn't that he'd tear you apart limb for limb like he'd damn near attempted to do the first time when…"

"…when he kidnapped me," Scott shuddered as his fingers squeezed around the papers Logan handed him.

"He hurt you once Scott and I didn't want to see it happen again," Logan let out an ironic laugh, "It killed me to think that I'd forgotten all of that, but if you look in those papers you'll see that after I'd left the government caught up with Victor and I…they mind wiped the both of us in an attempt to prep us for the next mission, but not before I delivered the information to them that you were…"

"…deceased," Scott read aloud as he looked down to the page before him, "You told them I was dead?"

"To protect you—to keep you from all of the madness and the pain that my world carried with it, but don't think for a damn second that I ever willingly gave all of this up," Logan faced him once again, "I fought like tooth and nail to take down Victor—to find a way to get back to you before it was gone, but after that—maybe that was fate's way of saying you'd be better off without me—that you'd be safer without my demons weighing down upon us."

"I…I don't understand," Scott read over the papers in his hands.

"I didn't choose to leave you, but rather my own idiotic decisions left me without a choice," Logan explained as Scott looked up from the pages once again, "My mistakes were what kept us apart—not you. It was never about my wanting to leave you. I just wanted to protect you—to save you like I couldn't before when Victor abducted you. I wanted you to be happy—to be free and…"

"All this time I'd thought I didn't matter," Scott let out an ironic laugh, "That somehow even in knowing what Stryker did to your mind that there was a part of you that never felt I was enough for you. It was like when we saw one another again I'd expected something more—some kind of reaction, but when you gave me nothing, but raw hatred…"

"I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you standing there in Chuck's office looking all prim and proper," Logan bridged the distance between them by wrapping his arms around Scott's waist, "Even before I knew that you were mine there was something inside of me that couldn't shake the natural response I had to having you around."

"Most of the time that natural response involved a very explicit fuck you," Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face.

"Think about that Slim," Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, "There was a key word in that statement that…"

"This is crazy," Scott mouthed wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders in spite of himself, "If it wasn't for the serum…"

"We would've found our way to this again," Logan cut him off abruptly, "Maybe not as fast as we did this time, but it would've happened. Though I probably would've did or said something to screw it up since I haven't exactly been forthcoming with my feelings for you…"

"And just what feelings are those?" Scott asked behind a tentative breath.

"I love you Slim," Logan shook his head and groaned, "How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

"Long enough for me to start to believe it," Scott's voice trembled with uncertainty as he thought about Logan's run in with the serum—with the things he was convinced were guiding Logan's actions when Logan squeezed Scott in against his chest.

"Then if that's what it takes I'll spend forever saying it," Logan dipped in closer to him, "I love you Scott."

"I love you too Logan," Scott whimpered letting loose on the heaviness of the secret he'd carried with him from the moment he'd pulled Logan off of that burning truck and taken him back home to the mansion, "A part of me always has."

"Then stop trying to rationalize this and start letting that part be your guide because this is as real as it gets," Logan assured him as their lips collided in a warm, welcoming kiss full of tenderness and relief now that it seemed they were finally back on the path to happily ever after with one another.


End file.
